Then, Now, and Forever
by luckylittleirish
Summary: The New Direction's have all graduated, and are now learning the roles of an adult. Starts off at graduation. Then college. Then future! Klaine, Brittana, Finchel, Quick, Tike FORMER NAME: YoungBlondeAndPretty
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, beautiful people of the internet! I'm YoungBlondAndPretty, and this is my first continuous story on ! I'm kind of new at this thing, so constructive criticism is very much welcomed.**

**Anyways, this story is going to start off at graduation day, then continue with different college stories, and then later progress into a future family type fiction. Make sense? Good. Pairings: FINCHEL, QUICK, KLAINE, BRITTANA, TIKE!**

**Enjoy, darlings! –Alexandria **

"_As we are gathered here together, I want us all to think of the past four years. Humiliation, hate, love, fear, more love, more hate, fights, and backstabbing… we can all leave all that behind. Today we say goodbye to each other for, well for most of us, the last time. Forget all that petty drama sophomore year. Today, we forgive and forget. Today we say goodbye to this school. Today, I tip my hat to you…class of 2012. In the words of Elle Woods: We did it!"_

A roar of applause erupted from the crowd of eager graduates as Quinn Fabray rolled down the stage. Today, they all leave this Hell-On-Earth known as William McKinley High. No one, not even Noah Puckerman have plans on coming back.

"This is goodbye my friends!" Kurt Hummel cried into Rachel Hudson's shoulder. The brunette sniffled up some tears of her own, too.

"Kurt, we'll be going to the same school. And we're family now." Rachel looked over to her husband, Finn and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah! But what about Tina and Mercedes!" he exclaimed.

"I'm still in high school, Kurt." Tina Cohen-Chang raised her hand slightly. "Artie, too." She nodded her heads toward handicapped Artie Abrams, who was moping in a corner of the gymnasium.

"I'm going to be in Cali, Kurt." Mercedes Jones sighed. She tossed her weave over her shoulder and hugged the fragile boy again. "Quinn's going to Yale. Finn's going to New York with Rachel. Puck, Santana, and Britney are going to Ohio State. Mike's going to Columbia. Kurt, we're all grown ups now."

He nodded slowly, unwilling to except the facts. "Blaine."

"…is still in school, Kurt. You can't wait for him to graduate to go to college."

"I know, it's just too hard."

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Santana Lopez opened the door to her house. Mike and Tina piled into the house, which was full of every New Direction's except for Quinn and Puck.<p>

"Hey, Santana. Hello, Britney!" Tina waved off into the distance where Britney Pierce stood. The bubbly blond squealed and waved back.

"Hey, thanks for inviting us." Mike said coolly. "Where are Q and Puckerman?" Santana smiled, and checked her phone.

"He texted me ten minutes ago, saying that they were on their way." She told him. "Guess they have a big surprise!"

The Asian boy and Latino girl left their spots on the porch and filtered their way into the party. Rachel started rambling about her vocal warm ups and Broadway, and that's when everyone just tuned out.

"Knock, knock!" someone shouted. Puck walked into the room, creating a wave of 'hi's' and high-fives.

"Where's Quinn?" Britney stuck out her lip, which was covered in margarita salt. The mohawked boy smiled, and took her hand. He signaled for the others to follow suit. "Where is she? Santana needs to get the ramp out."

Ever since Quinn was in the car accident, she has been stuck in a wheelchair. Temporarily, but she was self-conscious of people carrying her in the wheelchair like they do to Artie. Santana had kindly bought a ramp for when her friend comes over.

"I don't think you'll need the ramp." Puck ran over to his car, and the others waited confused. "Here she is." He took Quinn's skinny arm and helped her out of the car. She let go of him, and took small, steady steps.

"She's walking!" Sam cried out.

"Quinn!" Rachel said. "I'm so proud!"

Every friend watched the girl take five, ten, twelve steps off the pavement of the road and onto the soft, green grass.

Artie fist pumped the air, most proud of Quinn's achievement.

"What's everyone staring at?" Quinn asked. "Never seen me walk before?" She was joking, but her voice was serious. Puck grabbed her waist, as she almost slipped off the steps to the house.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson made an appearance a few minutes after Quinn's surprise. He saw her sitting on a chair, then stand, then walk over and hug him. He immediately spun her around, and danced.<p>

The graduation party was… well like any other New Direction's party. Rachel had practically made out with Sam and his fish lips. Finn was the good little sober. Kurt ended up passed out in between half-naked Britney and Santana. Puck and Quinn found themselves in the guest bedroom. Mike and Tina made out in a corner. And to finish off the party, Blaine chopped off Mercedes weave.

Does high school really ever end?

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**Did you love it?**

**Want me to continue?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Yale's Morning Beauty

**A/N: If you read this story, I would LOVE it if you reviewed.**

**This takes place like four weeks after graduation. This is Quinn's first Yale chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **Nawh, I don't own Glee. If I did, Quinn and Puck would live happily together.

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey," Miranda, Quinn's roommate called out. Classes began today, and it was mandatory to be present. "Come on, Quinn!"<p>

"Okay, okay. I'm awake." Quinn groaned and threw a flat pillow at the red head's face.

She slowly got up from her sleeping position, and stretched out her relaxed muscles. She smiled at the photo of a giggling Beth on her cramped dresser. A photo of the New Direction's lay next to it.

Suddenly, Quinn's iPhone, a graduation present, started to bleep. She ran over to the otter box incased phone, and said a sleepy "Hello?" into it.

"Quinn! Guess what today is?" a chirpy voice that had to be Rachel Berry's said.

"I know, my first day of classes. Fun," Quinn yawned.

Only Rachel Berry would call you at six in the morning to tell you how your day is supposed to go. How cute. "…and today I find out what the Hell is wrong with me!"

Quinn laughed at her friend, "how exciting, Rach. But like I said, you probably have a nasty butt stomach virus." For the past two weeks, the midget of a person has been waking up to throw up. _"I have auditions today, and I don't want to make a mockery of myself!" _Rachel would say.

Quinn laughed at again at the memory of Rachel telling her that at Starbucks in New York. But her laughter was cut short when her stomach decided to churn. "Rach, I got to-."

The blond ran into her private restroom, luckily right next to her. She let the nasty liquid flow out of her mouth. "Miranda!" Quinn cried out for her friend.

The curly haired red head came running into the bathroom with hair ties. "Honeybunch, have you been laid, lately?"

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was not expecting this. Not at all.<p>

The two Yale bound girls ran to the nearest pharmacy. The Rite-Aid was conveniently located right next door. They only had 45 minutes until their first class started, and Miranda sternly told Quinn, "You better have a lot of pee in your system, bitch."

Miranda was a bawling her eyes out when the three pretty white sticks read the results. "Quinn babes, this boy better make pretty babies." Her southern accent made Quinn laugh through the tears.

Oh yes, Noah Puckerman you better sit down for this. Your potent sperm found its way to one of Quinn Fabray's eggs.

**A/N: Shocker? **

**What do you think is wrong with Rachel?**

**REVIEW, and remember constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	3. Baby Blues

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, and thank you! MorganAgron, that review meant SO much to me. That was so sweet, and really made my day, so thanks.:)**

**Another thank you to StBerry Lover24. Thanks!**

**This is Rachel's story including some Kurt and Finn**

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Glee. Tear.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was an eighteen year old <em>star.<em> Even though she was married to one Finn Hudson, she thinks it would better her career by using her madden name. Plus, Rachel Berry sounded so much better than Rachel _Hudson._ Duh.

As a child Rachel had big dreams of becoming the next Barbra Streisand. And she is almost there! Because Idina Menzel had an unfortunate incident, the _Wicked_ conductors held open auditions for the role of Elphaba.

Boy, were those people stunned by Rachel Berry. It wasn't until a week later that Rachel had to end her short-lived career of a Broadway star.

Rachel Berry- Hudson was pregnant.

PREGNANT! She had practically choked on her mint at the doctor's office that fine summer day. Finn, who was at her side, actually fainted. A trip to the hospital, and Kurt Hummel knew. After all, they did share an apartment.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Kurt chanted the whole way back to the apartment. Finn was staying overnight at the hospital to get his blood pressure up.

"Kurt, this is terrible," Rachel cried into his Alexander McQueen jacket, "My Broadway career is over, and—"

"Please, you never had a Broadway career." Kurt cut her off. She growled at him.

"….and NYADA. Kurt, I- I'm not one to get an abortion. Plus I'm m-married." She made sure to flash her puny ring. She went straight for the fridge and pulled out an emergency stash of Ben&Jerry's. "I'm supposed to g-g-go to NYADA with you next week! I'm supposed fly back with you to see Blaine graduate in a few months!"

"My Gaga," is all Kurt said.

* * *

><p>"Guess what, Mercedes?" Kurt said into the apartment phone to Mercedes. He heard a sigh.<p>

"What?"

"I, Kurt Hummel, am going to be an uncle!" he jumped up and down, "Can you believe it?"

A long pause before the darker skinned girl spoke, "Holy Mother of Pearl. This is the day I lived to see." Mercedes let out a nervous chuckle.

"I am just so excited! But Rachel would go diva on me if she found out I told someone." Kurt told her, "Please don't tell anyone."

"Of course not, but I have a secret of Quinn's I'm not supposed to tell anyone, either."

Kurt jumped with excitement. "What? Is she pregnant?"

Mercedes stayed quiet. _Oh my Gaga, indeed._

* * *

><p>Finn came home two days after he passed out at Rachel's doctor's office. He was going to be a dad. He was excited of course, but why was he so nervous?<p>

_I am only eighteen, _he said to himself. _I didn't have a father in my life. _Maybe it's just the idea of parenthood that scared him. When Quinn got pregnant, and he thought it was his kid, he cried for days.

You have to buy clothes, diapers, a crib, a rocking chair, a changing table… plus much more stuff later on. _Rachel would look pretty hot with a child. And the hormones! Holy Jesus! Thank you, God! _

Anyways, he has to care for the poor kid. It's not like a goldfish where you throw some fish food in once in a while. A goldfish swims in its own crap, for crying out loud. It's not a baby that needs food like… every two hours and could die from diaper rash.

And he has money to worry about. Rachel can't go to NYADA now. Well, it's not his decision if she does or not. He isn't attending college; for Christ's sake, he works at Starbucks!

There are some upsides to having a kid. After all, it is your child. You're starting a family, becoming your own man. You can also name your kids unique things, like Drizzle. _Drizzle is frickin' awesome, yo! _He laughed at himself.

An old couple gave him a weird face as they walked passed him. "Kids these days," they said a bit too loudly.

_Old people, _he thought bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**There you have it. Rachel, Kurt, and Finn all in one. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Review? Eh, good idea.**

**Stay beautiful, beautifuls.**

_Tonight, we are young._


	4. Football, Babies, and Mike

**A/N: Happy Easter, everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful day filled with candy, love, food, family, and Jesus. May you all be blessed by the love of Jesus Christ. **

**Anyway, here's the new chapter. I'm sorry they've been short, but I've been at my dad's apartment for the past week. I promise they'll get longer. I think this one is pretty long for all the chapter's I've written.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Tina shouted at Blaine, who was sitting in a letterman jacket. Blaine stared at her, and gave a shrug.<p>

"I don't see what the big deal is, Tina. I joined the football team." He told her.

"They'll make you slushy us! You'll forget about glee club!" Tina shouted.

That's right William McKinley, Blaine Anderson is your new quarterback. He made it clear that he'd still be apart of glee, as long as he could skip a few practices to be at football. "Listen guys, it's my senior year. I want to try new things before I go off on my own."

Artie, who was sitting quietly in his wheelchair, became angrier by the second. "That's great Blaine, but we need you. We need your voice! If you go off with your little football team, you'll probably want to quit," he shouted. "Next thing you know, you'll be dumping Kurt for some blond bimbo cheerleader."

"Didn't you date Britney?" Blaine said.

"That is so rude Blaine. I don't know what's gotten into you."

With that, the four eyed paraplegic rolled away.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't know why he said that.<p>

He loved Britney like a sister. She was so adorable and wouldn't even think of saying that.

What Tina and Artie told him were true, he would leave for the football team. But maybe it was a good thing he was on the football team. If he became popular enough, he'd tell everyone how cool glee club is, and they'd join.

It's a good thing too, because most of the bullies from previous years have graduated. But he can't think of graduation; it reminds him of Kurt.

_Kurt._

Kurt would want him to do what he wants to do, right? But Kurt also loved the glee club. The New Directions' was like a family to him. Blaine also owes the glee club because they were family to him, too. They took him in junior year.

Blaine couldn't take it. He had to call someone.

That someone was Kurt. "Kurt?" he asked into the phone. He was given Kurt's apartment number, and that's the one he called.

"Blaine? Blaine!" Kurt yelped. "I miss you!"

"I miss you too, Kurt," Blaine half-heartedly smiled, "Listen Kurt I need some advi—."

Kurt cut him off unexpectedly. "Did you hear Rachel's pregnant? I wasn't supposed to tell anyone but I already told Mercedes, and you're my boyfriend so I thought I tell you, too!" Kurt barked. "I'm going to be an uncle! Quinn's pregnant too, so she's probably going to ask me to be the Godfather, isn't this exciting?"

Blaine pulled the phone away from his ear. _Damn he can talk_, Blaine thought. "Kurt—"

"Listen Blaine, I have to go. There's a meeting tonight for NYADA freshman, and that's me… so bye Blaine, love you."

When Blaine heard the buzzing beep signaling the call is over he quietly said, "I love you too, Kurt.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he joined the football team." Quinn said into her computer.<p>

"Yeah, it's totally not like him." Rachel agreed.

"That sucks. I hope someone will knock some sense into him." Mercedes sighed.

The three women and Tina were all on Oovoo. "Blaine and Artie almost got into an argument," Tina told them, "something about blond bimbos and dating Britney."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow, "I miss that blond. Has anyone called her?"

Rachel raised her hand above her bed sheets a little, "I have. She called to ask me about how long to microwave bacon…me of all people!"

"Who microwaves bacon?" Quinn blurted, "That's just a crime." Mercedes and Tina laughed.

"The crime is the fact that you are eating bacon. Pigs are hu—"

"Okay Rach, that's enough." Mercedes cut her off. "Why are you so cranky."

Rachel bit her lip. "I'm pregnant." Quinn choked on whatever she was drinking.

"_You okay Blondie?" _someone with a southern accent called out from behind Quinn. Quinn quickly gave thumbs up.

Tina smiled brightly, "That's so great, Rachel. Congratulations to you and Finn."

Rachel flashed back a wide smile. "Thank you Tina."

"Why you so shocked, Q?" Mercedes mockingly asked.

"_Mercedes,_" Quinn said bitterly. _'You haven't told your second best friends yet, Quinn?' _the voice shouted, _"What is wrong with yew?" _

"Tell us what Quinn?" Tina asked concerned. Quinn took in a deep breath. Her friend, the one that was shouting, walked right into the camera. She bent down and scrunched up her nose.

"Awe, they are so cute, Quinn. Especially the Asian, she's adorable."

"Miranda…"

"Quinn."

"Can you please go get us some ice cream?" Quinn asked, annoyed.

Miranda smiled, and went to the door. "_Hey Quinn's friends, she's knocked up!"_

Rachel's eyes bugged out, and Mercedes and Tina's mouths dropped.

"Quinn is this true?" Rachel slowly asked. Her normally calm/bitchy voice was mostly calm. Quinn inhaled sharply and nodded.

"Awesome!" Rachel shouted, "Our children can be like, best friends."

"Who's the baby daddy?" Mercedes asked.

"Mercedes, be a little more caring." Tina told her.

"Whatever."

Quinn finally exhaled and whispered 'Puck.'

"PUCK?" They all shouted at once.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tina rolled Artie down the ramp of his house.<p>

"You talk to Mike lately?" he asked her.

"Uhm, yeah. Wednesday night."

"How is he?"

"Good," she answered quickly. "His dad got him an apartment with some of his workmates sons. Mike likes them, he's says they're all really funny."

Artie pressed his lips together and smiled. "Good."

"I also talked to the girls last night." Tina said after a minute of silence.

"What girls?"

"Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel."

Artie nodded and waited for her to say more.

"They all agreed that Blaine has lost it," Tina told him, "They think that he's insane, and needs to be knocked upside the head."

Artie laughed, "Preach."

Tina continued after her tiny chuckle. "Rachel's preggers and so is Quinn. Puck's the daddy."

"Just like freshman year."

"What a wonderful year that was."

At that moment when Artie reached over for Tina, her phone decided to ring.

It was Mike.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it?**

**Do you like the Artie/Tina, or should it Tina/Mike?**

**Reviews are much welcomed.**

**Have a great day, beautiful people.**

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother,_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors._


	5. Hello, Good Bye

**A/N: Thank you, to those five reviewers. Wow, I kind of feel like a loser. But, you know, whatever. There might be those readers that don't want to review. That's cool with me.**

**I had requests for SAMCEDES, and to be honest, I don't necessarily like them. But, I'll do it. I can manage. YOLO.**

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Glee? Nope.

* * *

><p>Mercedes never actually had a real dream college. She'd just apply to random colleges, and which ever she got into, she got into.<p>

She was really glad she chose California State University. It was a school for drama and other things, and could nurture Mercedes drama career.

She had planned on going to Cali, falling in love with some hot piece of California-bred ass, and getting married. She planned on living in a Beverly Hills with a bunch of little Mercedes and mini versions of her husband.

When she graduated from high school about a month ago, she planned on jetting off to her new state. She was going to leave her past behind.

Somehow, her past caught up with her, and brought along its Bieber haircut, and big lips.

Sam Evans was standing at her doorstep with a bunch of red roses. How in the world could she turn that down?

She was leaving in a day. She had to just slam the door shut. But she didn't. She let that fish-lipped boy into her house.

"So…" she said awkwardly. "Would you like something to dri—"

"I love you." Sam had cut her off. He looked like he was in pain, and it hurt Mercedes.

Mercedes shut her eyes and took yoga fire breaths. "Sam… I can't. That's s sweet of you to come with roses," she pointed at the flowers in his hands, "And I... listen. I'm leaving for California tomorrow. My cousins are all out there, and are waiting for my arrival. My college is there. Sam, my future is there. Not here."

Sam exhaled deeply, he was hurt. But she did have a point. "I know that I'm staying here in Lima for the next year, and you're gonna be on the Pacific Coast but…" he paused. "We can make this work."

"We tried to work this out last summer, Sam. Look where that got us." She said sternly. "You left Ohio, and I fell in love with another guy. Sam, there is just to much drama for a long distance relationship."

He finally nodded in agreement. "And I'm just a piece of history, right?"

"Sam…."  
>"No. Leave the past behind. I'm that past." He sniffed. "Good bye, Mercedes."<p>

He threw the flowers on her glass coffee table, and slammed the door tight.

"Good bye Sam."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, at four-thirty in the morning, Mercedes Jones left her childhood home.<p>

Her parents finished putting the rest of her boxes in either the moving van they were driving, or Mercedes, Mercedes Benz.

"Bye Muffins." She kissed the top of her twelve year old dogs head. She was going to miss this place.

"Mercedes, it's time to go!" her mother called out for her. Mercedes sighed and put the tiny dog down.

"Coming," she replied, making her way for her old bedroom door.

Finally, finally, she was getting out of Lima. She was getting out of Ohio. She was finally going off on her own.

Almost to the border, her iPhone started beeping wildly. She clicked on the messages, and read them in her head.

Santana and Quinn were constantly texting her about Sam calling them crying.

She responded with a mean, snarky, comment, completely un-Mercedes.

_**That part of my life is over now. I'm moving to Cali. Sam's stuck in Lima 'til he gets money. Sorry.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know. Don't worry, SAMCEDES will be together… soon. Maybe. I kid, I kid.**

**Sorry that that was short. I was tired and took a looooong nap today, and I had to unpack. **

**Don't worry, guise. They'll get longer. Promise. **

**Next up will be Santana&Britney and some Puck… I think. Lul. **

**Stay awesome!**

**-Alexandria.**

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine._


	6. The Road To College

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! Woo! Plus, the last time I checked, I had seven reviewers! I can't tell you how happy that's made me! I literally fell of my bed, and almost squashed Chanel, my Chihuahua. Today's been pretty good for me. Funyuns from my boi, iTunes decided to work, seven reviewers, and MIOBI? My life's good, yo. **

**I have some things I would like to say: Thank you to all who have added me or this story to their favorites! I would also like to give a huge thank you to all the people that have reviewed and messaged me! ****What I'm thinking of doing with this story as couple wise, I'm going to have Klaine, Tike, Quick, Finchel, Brittana, and Samcedes.****There's going to be some drama, like between Artie and Tina. There's going to be a love interest for Kurt. And I don't want to give the rest away. **

**Enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>"Would you knock it off?" Puck pushed away Britney's head as it swung over to him.<p>

"Sorry," she pouted, and slumped down in her seat. She pulled her hair to one side and chewed the tips.

Santana turned to him, and smacked him on the side of the head. "Don't talk to girlfriend meanly."

"Leave me alone."

Santana put down her Seventeen Magazine, and whispered something into Britney's ear. Britney jumped up from her slouched position, and smiled brightly. "I can't wait," she purred.

Puck scrunched his nose up in disgust. "That's disgusting," he said, "You're worst than Klaine."

"Klaine?" the two girls asked at the same time.

"Kurt and Blaine's relationship name. Wow, and I thought I was stupid." Puck scoffed. He looked at the two girls, and smirked. "Yeah, I named them Klaine."

Santana shook her head, and continued reading the story about Jennifer Lawrence. "Damn her." She would say every so often.

After a while of driving, the three travelers grew hungry. "My tummy says that it's hungry." Britney told the two other people beside her. "It needs a milkshake, a burger, and French fries."

Puck looked under around outside his window looking for some place to eat. They were strolling through a tiny town, full of gas stations, fast food restaurants, and old-fashioned diners.

"Oh look, a Steak and Shake." Santana pointed ahead.

* * *

><p><em>Santana looks hot eating a damn onion ring, <em>Puck thought. _Brit looks hot drinking a milkshake. Damn, I can't wait 'til we get to our apartment._

He sat next to Britney, who was currently trying so hard to get a cherry from the bottom of her strawberry milkshake. Santana refused to sit next to anybody, and selfishly propped her feet up on the booth's seats.

"Santana, how can a girl your size eat so much?" Puck moved his eyes from each of the three plates in front of the Latino. One was for onion rings, one was for her burger, and the other was for a chili dog.

"I was a Cheerio. I was deprived of food. Now that I'm an adult, I can do and eat anything I want, squirrel hair." She replied sneeringly. She returned to finishing off her ketchup covered French fries.

Britney plopped some whipped cream on her nose, and bent over the table for Santana to lick it off.

"Would you knock that off?" Puck asked, "Do you want me to cream my pants?"

Britney laughed, "Whipped?"

Santana patted Britney's hand. "Honey, how 'bout you leave the sexual remarks to me, huh?" Britney smiled, and nodded.

After of few moments of bored silence, Santana tapped her glass and shouted for the waiter, "CHECK!"

* * *

><p>"Sweet Caroline! Buh, buh, buh! Good times never seemed so good! I-"<p>

"Shut it, Puckerman," Santana cut him off.

They stared into each other's eyes, until one of them blinked… it was Puck that blinked. "Ha ha, sucker," Santana mocked him.

Britney took one of her earphones off, and looked out beyond the distance. "Did you know Hitler had bowel problems?" The blond looked at both of them and nodded.

"Really?" Santana pretended to be interested.

"_Yes,_" Britney said satisfied.

"I spy something with my little eye, something red." Britney announced.

"The fire truck in front of us?"

"The red bleeping thing on Puck's phone?"

"Berry's face when she saw Finn and Quinn kissing in glee club that one time?" Puck teased.

Santana slapped the green pillow on her lap. "That was so funny! She looked like she was about to cry!"

Puck laughed, "…and then she her look turned to anger like she was about to punch Quinn."

"I miss Quinn." Britney mumbled.

Puck continued talking, "Me too."

Santana and Britney looked at him. "_Oooohhh," _they singsong together.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

><p>"I want to have children," Britney huffs, "they're so cute. Especially Beth, Puck. The magical storks gave you and Quinn the most beautiful baby."<p>

Puck smiles half-heartedly.

"Yeah, well I want children, too." Santana says, "they're going to be the baddest bitches in town."

"We'd make the most gorgeous babies, Sanny."

"Yeah we would, Britt Boo." The Latino takes her girlfriends hand into her own. "As long as you carry the baby, my body is too hot to be ruined by a growing watermelon."

The conversation about babies turned into silence, then to Santana complaining about her bladder, then to Rachel Berry-Hudson's child.

"It's going to be so tall, and have the most messed up nose ever," Santana laughed at her own comment. "It's gonna look exactly like Rachel. I am SO not going to be Godmother."

"Nobody would want you to be Godmother of their child." Puck shouted.

Santana growled, and continued. "That's not what your babies' mama said."

"Babies' mama?"

"Quinn? Duh," Santana said, matter-of-factly. He gave her a weird face. "What? She didn't tell you?"

He gave another confused face.

"Santana, I don't think you should tell him." Britney whispered. "I know that Blaine told us, but it's not any of our business."

"Britney, you're sounding so grown up!"

"Well I am in college, you know."

"I know Britt Boo… and I am so proud of you." Santana kissed the tip of the blondes nose.

"Tell me what guys?" Puck asked, giving another confused face.

"Quinn's got a bun in the oven." Britney told him.

Santana animatedly said, "Congrats Puck, you're the baker."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love BRITTANA. They're so cute, and I hate to brag, but I ****knew they'd get together since season one.**

**Did y'all enjoy it? It was kind of boring and dull… but I lead a very boring and dull life. Haters gonna hate.**

**Anyways, Review, Review, and Review!**

**Love you all!**

**-Alexandria. **

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart._


	7. Berry Bonding

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was tired, and I didn't want to look for the laptop charger. Lol. **

**Holla to those in Florida, especially Northern/Northeast Florida. I heard that there's fires? My grandmother lives in Jacksonville, and told me she found ash on her car today. ****Other news, George Zimmerman was charged with the murder of Trayvon Martin. Sorry if I spelt his name wrong. R.I.P, kid. **

**Just thinking of the Trayvon Martin case, makes me realize how much a lot of us take life for granted. We should be lucky that we're still alive, and we have a family, no matter how tough situations can get. God Bless, everyone. **

**Hey guise, how do you make a situation seem serious? You point!**

**Last night's episode of Glee: I SWEAR IF QUINN AND ARTIE ARE GOING TO DATE... some producers will be getting a strongly worded letter. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>"Baby, baby , baby ooohhhh. Thought you always be mine." Sam's head kept on playing the same song over and over again.<p>

Mercedes left. Mercedes left Lima. Mercedes left Ohio. Mercedes left _him._

He was pretty sure what they had that one summer before senior year, was love. Sure, he'd been in love with Quinn, but with Mercedes it felt… real.

Her hair always smelt good like some high end car dealership. After all, her name is Mercedes. She always looked pretty, and never ever dressed down. She did care about her appearance, and she always said, "_Everyday is a fashion show, and the world is your runway._"

He was a dude and dude's aren't supposed to say it, but he really liked that quote. It showed that Mercedes had confidence.

"Damn, I miss her," he murmured under his breath. He can't believe that he actually let her go! Like, who does that?

Maybe Puck, but he's a douche.

"Sometimes I really hate life," he said, flipping off the TV in his room at the Berry household. He owes his life to the Berry's. They took him in for senior year, and they're letting him stay until he goes off to college next year. The only downside to living with the Berry's is that One: They sing show tunes all the time. Two: The two gay men always say awkward things to Sam. Three: Ever since Rachel left, they'd been watching home movies and crying. Finally Four: They're vegans. No meat. No dairy. No ice cream.

No wonder Rachel is the way she is.

"And yet, my life still sucks."

* * *

><p>"So Samuel," Hiram Berry said, "How was your day?"<p>

Sam looked at the table of food. Salad. That's what was for dinner.

"Good, I went to the gym." Sam grabbed the salad grabber and scooped up the green lettuce.

"Did you think about… her?" Both of the men leaned forward, awaiting the answer.

The blond boy stared at them like they were crazy. Of course he was thinking about Mercedes. Everything he did, saw, heard, reminded him of _her. _"No," he simply replied.

Leroy let out a deep breath and sighed. "Good for you, Sam. That's how you get over it. Forget about it."

"Did you forget Rachel was pregnant?" Sam asked.

Leroy wasn't exactly 'happy' when he found out that his only daughter. His only _child_ was pregnant at eighteen. He hasn't spoken about it since.

"Now now, she's my daughter, and she's carrying my grandchild. That's all."

Hiram nodded, and tapped Leroy's hand lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," the other man said.

Sam gave a disgusted look, and spit out his lemon water onto is nice red napkin. That's another thing about the Berry's. They're practically living out of an IKEA catalog. Add the fancy drinks in too.

"Sam, are you okay?" Hiram asked him.

"No. I'm really not," he told them.

"Is it about Mercedes?" Leroy joined in. Sam only nodded his head.

"I- I- I- love her," Sam stuttered.

Rachel's dad let out an audible gasp. Hiram almost cried.

"Sam," Leroy said in a calm tone, "If you love her… go to her."

* * *

><p>Something sparked in Sam when Leroy had told him to go to Mercedes.<p>

He immediately raced out of the dining room, and into Rachel's room, where the closest computer was located. He searched the back of the iMac until he found the button. Two pairs of feet came behind him, and Hiram and Leroy were looking over his shoulder.

"A plane takes off tonight at eleven-thirty," Leroy read.

"…and they have five seats left," Hiram said after.

Within minutes, Sam had a plane confirmation number, and a suitcase packed.

At ten, the three men left for Lima's tiny airport. Barely any planes came through, unless there's a storm, plane problem, or the international airport is packed.

"Good bye, Sam!" the Berry's shouted after him. "Call us when you get there!"

The sun was rising when Sam landed in Los Angeles. He was here.

He was going to get his Mercedes back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why am I having so much fun writing SAMCEDES?**

**Anyway, while I was writing this, I was also looking at an Ikea catalog. And I was eating a salad. Lol. My life is dull.**

**Remember: Pointing is emphasis. **

**REVIEW, GUISE!**

**Mwah!**

**-Alexandria**

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_


	8. BabyGate Part Dos

**A/N: **

**OMFG, I come up with the worst names for chapters. HELP ME!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy around the house. **

**Guess what? I grew! I'm now 4'10! I'M SO HAPPY! Like, now people can stop calling me midget. Nawh, dawg. I'm still pretty frickin' short. **

**Yeah, I forgot to mention that in chapter seven's authors note.  
>#NoLife. <strong>

**Should I do a Mike chapter? I hate to be like this, but he's kind of boring…**

**Anyways, here's Quinn/Rachel story. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. Sad face, sad face.

* * *

><p>Rachel was excitedly bouncing up and down, anxiously awaiting Quinn's arrival. They were going to talk about being so-to-be mommies, talk about girly things, and just be them.<p>

"Quinn! Quinn, over here," Rachel waved over to where she was sitting. A tiny booth isolated from the rest of the Starbucks. "Quinn!"

Quinn turned her head around to where Rachel's voice was coming from and smiled. "Hey," the blond said to her friend, "How are you?"

"I'm great thanks," Rachel told her, "How are you, Quinnie?"

Quinn shook her head, and let her smile fade. "I'm… not, I don't know, Rach. This whole thing is insane. It really is. How am I supposed to tell Puck about this? How am I supposed to tell him that he is going to have two children now?" The baby drama reminded Rachel of sophomore year. When Quinn's new pregnancy news came out, Artie called it 'Baby-Gate Part Dos.'

Rachel laughed, because of the name.

"I'm sorry Quinn." Rachel gently touched Quinn's hand. "Finn is going into Super Dad Mode. He watches everything I do. He follows me to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Seriously, I wouldn't be shocked if he had someone following me right now." Rachel examined the small room for someone suspicious. A guy in a weird Sherlock Holmes jacket was staring into a monocle. How weird.

Quinn laughed and thought of the time she lived with Finn in sophomore year. "He's going to be a good dad," Quinn tells Rachel.

"Puck is too," Rachel murmurs absentmindedly.

Quinn quirks her eyebrows up. _What did Rachel just say? _She screamed in her head. Not this again. "Wh-What did you just say?"

Rachel's eyes bug and she quickly apologizes. "I am so sorry Quinn. It just kind of slipped out!"

It was true, though. Puck would be a wonderful dad, he really would. Quinn's planning on keeping the child, so the father _should_be involved. For the kid, of course.

"I'm going to tell Puck."

* * *

><p>When the two girls came running into Rachel's apartment, Finn was lazily watching college football. "Hey babe, and Quinn." He smile to the both of them, then continued to watch the Buckeyes kick some Seminole booty. Rachel and Quinn said a mumbled 'hi,' then scurried off into the Kurt's room. The door slammed making Finn flinch.<p>

"Kurt." Rachel poked him the temple. He stirred, and then opened his blue/gray eyes. "Hi Kurt!" The boy moaned, and looked the brunette dead in the eye.

"Why did you wake me?"

"Baby drama," she told him. This made him jolt up from his bed, and return to his normal, bubbly self.

Kurt took Quinn and Rachel's hands and held them tightly. He looked back and forth between the two friends, "Which baby mama has the baby drama?" Rachel's eyes latched onto Quinn's and smiled.

"Quinn."

Kurt smiled pleasantly. There was something about Quinn, babies, and drama that mixed perfectly together. "Baby-Gate Part Dos, I assume?" Quinn nodded slowly. "And I'm guessing you're in dire need of advice as to what to tell Puck?" Once again, Quinn nodded. "Perfect."

Kurt pats the bed, indicating for the two girls to sit. They did, and he squealed in excitement. "Quinn, you're going through a tough time in your life. You're obviously stressed with going to Yale, being pregnant, and keeping this secret from Puck. You'll—"

"Can you skip the intro and just tell me what to do?" Quinn cut him off, and huffed."Right, anyways, I would just call him."

"…and? That doesn't sound like Kurt Hummel. The Kurt I know likes a big show," Quinn tells him.

Kurt simply shrugs his shoulders. "I personally think that Quinn should video chat him, or something. You know, face-to-face?" Rachel suggests, but it just gets rejected by Kurt's hand.

"That's SO stupid, Rach," Kurt yells at her. "Phone call is better. So you only have to hear the pain, tears, and apologies, not see them. Duh, Rachel."

The two roomies get into an argument and Quinn tones them out. _Doing it over the phone seems so much easier. But, over Skype seems to be more sensible. _She goes over every option, and that includes flying out to him, texting him, and even sending him a letter.

When on the verge of tears, Quinn phone starts to ring. Guess who?

Noah f'ing Puckerman.

Kurt and Rachel look up in excitement. _This is the big moment! _Rachel thinks. Kurt shakes his head in disbelief, _such a damn cliché movie moment. Why does it always happen to Quinn?_

They can hear Puck's panicked voice on the other end. _"Quinn, how? This is totally insane, Q. I'm coming to Connecticut! We can do this Quinn. We can finally be a family!" _His voice changed from panicked to excited. _"Quinn? Q, are you there? Quinn, c'mon answer!"_

A tiny shriek comes out of Quinn's throat, and then she burst into tears. "Quinn," Kurt and Rachel come to Quinn's shaking body.

"_Kurt? Rachel? What's going on?" _Puck's voice came back to the panicked tone.

Rachel slowly picked up the phone and clicked **END**.

Instead of putting the phone down, she quickly sent a text to Puck.

**Hello Noah. This is Rachel, and Quinn is crying on the floor. QUINN NEEDS YOU, NOAH! She can't raise a child all by herself. Come to New York. She comes here every wknd. Noah, do this. For your child. -RachelBerry-Hudson.**

Rachel sent the text, and once made sure it was sent, went to Quinn's messages and deleted it. Quinn was her best friend, and she wasn't about to let her best friend crumble to the ground once her due date comes. Rachel is doing a good thing, right?

* * *

><p>Quinn had cleaned up her running make-up covered face, and changed into yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt. Kurt even rubbed her feet.<p>

"How did he find out? !" Quinn constantly repeated, even though no one responded. Rachel and Kurt kept on holding their pity hugs back, knowing that Quinn hates pity hugs. Finn tried to give her his pity-bear-hug, but it back fired when the blond gave him a mean, vicious snarl.

Kurt knows. It was his fault that the news was out, anyways. Rachel specifically told him not to tell anyone. But he had to blabber to Blaine and Mercedes, which then just spiraled out of control. Sure, Quinn told Rachel and Tina on Skype, but hello! Rachel's her best friend, and Tina's a mute.

After a dinner of Asian Spinach Salad, and some steak, Kurt walked over to a sobbing Quinn. "Hey honeyboo," he spoke softly.

"Hi," Quinn choked through sobs.

"Quinn, this isn't easy to tell you, but I'm the one that told everybody." Quinn stared at Kurt with sad, teary eyes.

"Kurt, I told Tina, too. I already knew that Mercedes knew, because of the way she was acting. Kurt, I want you to know that I don't blame you." Quinn kissed his forehead, and continued, "Tina probably told Artie, and then told Mike. Mike probably told Sam, who told Britney and Santana… they went on a trip with Puck to Ohio State."

Kurt nodded, "I told Blaine too." Quinn laughed. She was used to it. People telling others her secrets, in high school, it happened to her everyday.

"I think its better this way. Puck knows, and at least he knows that he is going to be a daddy again," Quinn tells him.

"Will you ever let him come and visit? Will you let him be a part of the child's life?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe…" Quinn pondered her mind for a few seconds, "If he shows that he can be a good daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awe, yay! I got the idea for the name "Baby-Gate Part Dos" from a reviewer! So, thank you to that reviewer for that name. Lol.**

**Blehh, sorry the formatting of the story sucks. This website doesn't upload it the way I want it to be! ****Reviews are magical, so please review!**

**Love y'all!**

**-Alexandria**

_Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt._


	9. Caramel Mocchiato

**A/N: Hello! This was supposed to be posted yesterday along behind 'Baby-Gate Part Dos,' but I fell asleep at the computer. **

**You know what I would loooove? I would loooove if I had more reviewers! I am so appreciative to the reviewers I have now, but I would still loooove more!**

**IDK if I'm going to be posting in the next few days, because my birthday's this week, and Nicolette and Cory are coming to visit, so YAYYY! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>"<em>I know about popular, it's not about attitude, it's the way your viewed, so it's very<em>—_"_

"One Caramel Macchiato for Kurt," the Starbucks boy shouted into the busy crowd. Kurt frowned, but then went to retrieve his drink from the counter. His talent could wait until after he's had his Starbucks. Kurt smiled at the drink man, and noticed him smile back.

"Thanks," Kurt said, making the man turn around. Up close, he looked Spanish, kind of like the new Spanish teacher that sang "Sexy and I Know It" at glee. This man had a goatee, too, and his hair was gelled back under his green hat.

"You're welcome, it's my job." He winked at Kurt. _Jose, _Kurt read on the name tag. If Rachel and Quinn were here, they'd tell him to get his digits.

And boy did Kurt want those man's digits. His gay-dar was going crazy, and he couldn't help but stay at that counter.

"Jose?" Kurt called out. Jose immediately turned. "Here's my number."

Jose turned red, but the red faded. "Thanks, Kurt. I'll be using this soon." Jose winked again, and Kurt could've swore he hear a few sighs from some of the girls in the loud, busy shop. A man with a beard sighed too.

Kurt left the Starbucks feeling giddy. He has some hot Spanish guy's number, and he was hot! If it weren't for all the drama with Quinn, he'd probably be much more excited. _Damn you, Quinn. Damn you, _he thought meanly. Kurt returned to singing Broadway when he looked down at the little cup holder.

_KURT. _

_CALL ME- 500-1357, Jose._

Kurt almost jumped out of his designer jeans. Jose was staring at Kurt way before Kurt noticed him! _Ahhhh! _Kurt jumped up and down at the corner of the street. Thank goodness no one was watching. Kurt calmed himself and checked himself in the Barnes and Noble window.

"Damn this jacket is doing wonders for me," Kurt murmured under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Finn," Rachel asked her husband. He turned to her and flashed a smile. "Finn, do I look fat?" Finn's smile turned into an eye roll.<p>

"No, Rach. You look beautiful."

"But that's not what I asked you…"

"Rach," Finn told her, "You. Do. Not. Look. Fat."

Rachel returned an eye roll and continued looking in the full-view mirror. Quinn left five minutes before, and Rachel wished she was still here. "I'm so fat, Finn!"

"No you're not. You're like what? Two months pregnant," Finn asked her. Rachel nodded sadly and touched her stomach.

"Seven more months, baby, seven more months." Finn smiled largely. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

Just then, Kurt came skipping into the apartment, knocking down a few photos hanging on the fridge. "Why are you so happy?" Finn asked him, giving him an eye brow scrunch. His brother was only happy when he'd just got back from Banana Republic. He wasn't carrying any bags, so of course Finn had to ask.

"I got someone's number," Kurt exclaimed excitedly. Rachel dropped the outfit in her hand and came running out of her and Finn's room.

"Who, who, who," Rachel asked breathless from her sudden run.

"Jose, from Starbucks!"

"He is SOOO cute, Kurt!"

Kurt and Rachel stood crowded around the tiny cup holder. Finn sat there, waiting for something to happen. Had Kurt forgotten about his boyfriend in Ohio? Finn wondered over and over again. The guy was obsessed with Blaine; how could he forget about him?

"What about Blaine?"

The loud chatter among friends came to a halt. Kurt dropped the number covered cup holder, and let his mouth drop. Rachel just stood there, rubbing her hands along her almost-visible stomach.

"Oh my Gaga," Kurt whispered. He turned to Rachel, who just stared back. When he gave her a look that says _HELP ME, _she shrugged her shoulders. "It's just a number right? Plus, Jorge lives in NYC!"

Finn stared at his brother in disbelief. "B-but you l-love Blaine," Finn stuttered over his words.

"Yes, but does he live in New York City?" Kurt tapped his foot. "No! Long distance relationships don't work?

Both Finn and Rachel turned their directions back to the gay boy. "No Blaine," Rachel sounded appalled. "You barely know him!"

"That didn't stop you from dating Jesse!" Rachel was struck with the memories of sophomore year and junior year.

"We're done here," Finn announced, grabbing Rachel's arms and pulling her into their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Kurt had the phone number sitting on their desk. The mahogany wood table mocked him from across the room. After Finn and Rachel ran into their room, Kurt was thinking over everything.<p>

He loved Blaine, he really did. Blaine helped him SO much in high school, and he couldn't leave the kid sitting in the dust. But Jose was so… manly. He didn't look gay, because he was so manly.

But Kurt didn't know anything about Jose. That is except for he works at Starbucks, and he's hot. Blaine, well Kurt could tell you anything about him.

Blaine's still in high school, and Jose lives in NYC. _Let's just… try something new,_ Kurt decided. _Just until Blaine graduates. _

Something made Kurt feel guilty about picking up the cup holder off the table. "Do it Kurt, do it." He chanted. His hand reached down and picked up the cardboard. He grabbed his iPhone, and slowly dialed the number.

"Jose? Hey it's Kurt!" he spoke into the phone. "How about Friday night? Yes. Okay, perfect. Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't go running away from this story yet, readers. **

**I said that Kurt will have a new love interest a couple chapters ago; I never said it would work out fine. What did you think? Who do you think I should write next?**

**Review, lovelies! **

**P.S. Do you like Jose? Klaine's still going on, it's just a little fling. DON'T HATE ME! D:**

**Thanks! Love y'all!**

**-Alexandria**


	10. Hello, McKinley!

**A/N: Hi guys! This is the second chapter of today. If you haven't read the first, go back to 'Caramel Macchiato,' and then read this one!**

**Sorry, I didn't look at the reviews before I posted chapter nine, and I want to say thanks to all that reviewed.**

**xOxalexis8, I'm glad you like it! Thanks also to singmealullaby56, I'm a gleek1994, , coolgal13, SwordOfTheJedi, and StBerry Lover24! **

**It means SO much to me!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, could you hand me that?" Tina asked Blaine, who was wiping invisible lent off his jacket. "Blaine, could you hand me the sunscreen?" Blaine completely ignored her, and instead, sipped his blue-raspberry slushy.<p>

Tina winced at the sound of crushed up ice. In two days, she'll be getting a face full of slushy. Hopefully now that Blaine is a football player, he'll put an end to the slushy madness. Tina looked at Blaine under her Aviators. He was staring intently at a tiny thread of fabric that had wiggled loose from the jacket.

"Blaine!" This time, Tina shouted. Blaine turned and looked at her, a questioning look on his face.

"Yes?" He asked. He sounded rude.

"Can you hand me the sunscreen?"

"You have two legs, don't you?"

Tina growled and made herself in a sitting position. She walked to the table on the other side of Blaine, and picked up the sunscreen in a dramatic fashion. _I wish I could push you in the water, _she thought. The pool's so close, yet so far.

Tina's backyard housed an in-ground pool, a tiled deck, and several lounge chairs. The garden was full of exotic flowers, which had to be fake to survive in Lima's brutal winters. Tina lay on the second lounge chair, closest to the house, and Blaine sat next to her, ignoring every little thing the Asian said.

"Where's Artie?" Tina asked Blaine casually, laying herself back down on the lounge chair.

"I don't know, Tina." He said through clenched teeth, "How 'bout you call him?"

Tina huffed and got up once again, to grab her phone off the table beside Blaine. She sent a quick text to Artie and immediately got a response.

**Dad's dropping me off… right now! **

Tina dropped her phone and smiled. She told Blaine she'll be right back, and ran through the glass door of her house. Artie was being wheeled up the homemade ramp that Tina made, and Tina's tiny mother pulled him in.

"Bye dad," Artie shouted out the screen door. He watched his dad pull away, and then turned to the Cohen-Chang's. "Hey Miss. Linda! Hey Tina!"

Both the women returned the hello with a smile, and Tina quickly grabbed the handles of Artie's wheelchair, and led him outside.

"Blaine's here," Artie murmured, not a question, but a statement.

"Sorry, I was tanning and he just came through the fence." Tina shrugged and handed Artie some sunscreen.

Blaine smiled his oh-so-charming smile, and said, "What's up my man?"

Artie smiled and said nothing in response.

Tina readjusted her black-and-white polka dot bikini, and lay back down. "What's the plan for glee club this year?" No body pondered this question, to busy laying out at Lake Eerie, or in Artie's case, busy at Summer Film School.

"It's going to be no fun without everybody," Artie said.

"I know I don't have Rachel's amazing Soprano voice, but I think if Blaine and I take most leads, we'll be really good." Tina suggested, resulting in a head nod from Artie.

Blaine sat their, arms tucked behind his head, humming to a Katy Perry song. "I think I should sing the most."

"Are you sure you're going to be there for all meetings?" Artie asked, "'Cause if you're not, then I don't think you should have solos."

Blaine huffed, and continued humming. "Whatever."

A few minutes of listening to the birds chirping, Tina's home phone rang. Linda Cohen-Chang came running out into the backyard, holding it high in the air. "Tina!" Her little accent made 'I' sound like a bunch of 'E's.' "Mike's calling!"

Tina's parents love Mike, way much more than they did Artie, or the football player she dated shortly before Artie. Every time the Cohen-Chang's sat down for dinner, the conversation would somehow turn into Mike's summer before college starts.

"Mike," Tina squealed. She ran to her mother, and grabbed the silver phone. "Mike, I miss you!" Tina stood both hands on the phone, on the verge of tears from hearing her boyfriend's voice. "You saw Kurt? How is he? That's good. Yeah, Artie's good, he's here if you want to talk to him. Yes, we'll Oovoo tonight. Okay. Artie, Mike wants to talk to you!"

Tina ran over to the boy on the lounge chair and handed him the phone. "Hey Mike, how you be?" Mike laugh could be heard.

"_Listen, Artie… Tina is going to probably be missing me so much," _Mike told him. _"Can you just remind her that I love her? Everyday tell her that I miss her, and that I'll be coming home in November for Thanksgiving?" _

Artie nodded as he bit down on his lip, "Of course Mike, I care for Tina and wouldn't want her to be sad her entire Senior Year." He whispered, turning his head to Tina, who was fiddling with the stereo.

"_Thanks man. Bye."_

"Bye."

Maybe Artie should've said no, but it's for Tina. No matter how much he hates to admit it, but he would rather have Tina be happy than sad. Plus, Mike and Tina are like Asian Barbie and Ken.

Artie has to worry about being valedictorian; he can't let girls in the way. If he does want a girl, he could buy Sugar Motta a dog, and she'll be his.

"Why must I be so nice?" He asked himself.

* * *

><p>"Today, we are seniors," Artie said to Tina and Blaine. They both smiled eagerly and stepped through the front doors of McKinley High. All three tensed up, prepared for the cold, sticky slushy.<p>

No slushy's come though. A few freshmen, now football players walked passed with one, but stopped mid-stride in front of the three. Blaine gave them an eye brow raise, and they all ran off.

"Maybe this year isn't going to be as bad as the last few years?" Artie shrugged his shoulders, and left Tina and Blaine as he proudly wheeled himself to the front office. "That's right, bitches, I'm a senior" He shouted to the kids at their lockers.

Tina and Blaine stood their laughing. "This year is going to suck without Mike," Tina murmured. Blaine squeezed her hand, and then dropped it. _Football players, _Tina thought bitterly.

"At least in ten months, we'll be leaving Ohio."

"You'll go to NYADA with Kurt."

"…and you'll be going to Columbia with Mike."

The mention of Mike made Tina break down into a tiny sob. "I miss him so much!"

_Yay for senior year, _Blaine laughed, and then left Tina at the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is. I think I'll be posting another chapter later today? IDK yet, but it's a thought. **

**Have a nice day, guise!**

**Mwah!**

**-Alexandria**

"_Everyday is a fashion show, and the world is the runway." –Coco Chanel_


	11. Three Words

**A/N: Another chapter? Yes! **

**Haha, singmealullaby56, I'm reaaaalllly glad you like it! Don't worry, there will be KLAINE! So nobody go anywhere! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>It had taken Sam a few days to summon up the courage to go to Mercedes. And he really liked the hotel. He got free breakfast every morning. <em>Thank you, Berry's, <em>he would say every morning when the Hilton employee would come with a cart full of food.

After a few days hesitation, he finally hailed a taxi. He gave directions to the taxi driver, and the man drove off. "Why are you so anxious?" The cab driver asked Sam. Sam looked at him and curled his lips into a smile.

"I'm going to get my girl back."

The man laughed a smoker's laugh, and focused his eyes back on the road. _I'm going to get my girl back, _it just sounded so perfect. The idea of Sam and Mercedes just seemed so… so perfect. Samcedes, as Britney likes to say.

The man stopped, and Sam realized where he was. The cab was parked in front of Mercedes and her cousins' apartment. "Thanks," Sam said, passing twenty bucks to the driver.

"You're welcome," the cab driver shouted, "Good luck getting your girl."

Sam smiled brightly in the California sun, and then watched as the driver pulled away.  
>"Here we go," he muttered under his hot breath. He turned to the sidewalk and took slow, steady steps.<p>

* * *

><p>He looked for a map and spotted 4B on the directory. He took the stairs to the fourth floor, and felt his feet carry him to a specific door. It was like those movies where a light is shining from a door. This was seriously happening.<p>

He paused to take a breath, and then knocked on the metal door. A few seconds passed, and then the door swung open. "Sam?" It was Mercedes. Sam stared into her big brown eyes for a few seconds, and then was struck with the realization that he was staring at her like a creeper.

"Mercedes," he breathed out. "H-how are you?"

"What are you doing here?" What was he doing here? Well it seemed pretty obvious. He didn't come all the way from Ohio just to say hello in person.

"I- Mercedes, listen." Sam stated. "I love you. More than anything, and I couldn't help but think about what we could've been, and what we can be. Mercedes, I've come to… take you back. The Berry's fully support me on this, and if I go back to Lima, crying, than I'll feel like a douche because they're the ones that paid for this."

Mercedes stayed silent. She listened to him ramble on and on about college, housing plans and even what their children's names could be. She stood in the archway to the apartment, her mouth slightly hung open.

"Sam… I love you too." She finally spoke. He stopped his sentence about what their son would look like. "I love you so much, Sam. So much that I packed up my suitcases and bought a plane ticket back to Lima. I can't stand the thought of being without you."

Sam smiled, and slowly took the place of the space between them. The kiss was long and sweet, not short and rushed. "Sam… I'm going back to Ohio."

"What?" he shouted. "You can't this is your dream!" How can a moment of sweet kisses go to anger?

"I got into a school in Cincinnati," she told him. "I know it's not close to Lima, but it's a start." Sam couldn't help but nod. He did it. Mercedes and him were going to live happily together in Ohio.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, they were all ready to go back to Lima. They had taken a taxi to LAX, and were now boarding their planes. "Attention passengers, to Lima General will be a nice, cloud free one."<p>

Mercedes smiled and took Sam's hand. Hopefully their relationship will be like this plane ride: Smooth, and drama free.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it was short, guys. I kind of wanted to get the SAMCEDES reunion out of the way.**

**Next up: Puck and Quinn.**

**Review!**

**~~~Alexandria**


	12. Marry Me?

**A/N: This is what, my third chapter for today? Dang, I'm on a roll. **

**Check out the last two chapters before this one.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Puck, calm the f down," Santana shouted at Puck. They were seated next to each other in the car, as Britney drove. Less than a week ago, Puck found out about Quinn, and less than five days ago, he tried talking to her. Quinn broke into sobs as he finished what he was saying.<p>

"How can I calm down?" He fused. "You want me to calm down? I have to make a plane in an hour! I have to go to New York City and wait 'til this weekend for me to see Q's face. Damn, Santana! Don't tell me to calm down."

Santana's face quickly softened. "Sorry." Puck rolled his eyes, and apologized too. Britney smiled at her two friends.

"So Puck, what are you going to do about college?" Britney took her eyes off the road for a second to ask Puck as she looked him in the eye. Puck shrugged.

"If Q wants to stay in Yale, then I'll leave Ohio."

Santana tucked her hands behind her back to keep from slapping him. "Are you stupid? She hasn't even said yes yet. If I know Q, and I do, she'll probably be her good little Jesus freak and say 'not yet.'"

Puck was about to concur, but Santana stopped him. "Puck, I'm glad you hiked up your skirt, and put some big girl panties on," she stopped to laugh at herself, "Ha, I crack myself up. Anyways, I want Quinn to say yes. I really do. But what if she says no? Huh? What are you gonna do then? Are you going to follow her? Stay in Connecticut? Come back to Ohio?"

Puck can honestly say that he hadn't given much thought as to if Quinn turned him down. He was so in love with her saying yes, and he hadn't given much thought to her saying no. "I don't know. I don't know."

Britney sympathetically whined, "Puck, don't worry. Quinn will come to her senses and do what's right for the child. Don't listen to Santitany."

"Britney, you really are sounding smart lately."

"Thanks, dawg."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whaaatever. I just don't want him to come crying to me when she breaks his heart."

* * *

><p>Puck stepped through the airport where Rachel promised to pick him up. Sure enough, when he stepped through the opening in the line holders, Rachel was sitting on Finn's shoulders, holding a huge sign that read: <strong>NOAH! <strong>

Kurt came back with a Caramel Macchiato. "That Starbucks boy was not cute," he frowned, "Oh look, there's Noah." Puck ran over to the three people and was embraced by Rachel's tiny arms.

When he looked down, she was staring up at him with big brown doe eyes, and a bright smile. "Hello, Noah!"

"'Sup my Hot Jewish-American Princess?" He asked as he let her go, "Congrats on knocking her up, dude." Puck turned to Finn.

Finn rolled his eyes in response. "Hey Puck."

They all went back to the apartment, and Finn ordered pizza from a place that has vegan pizza for Rachel. "So," Rachel said moving closer Puck on the couch, "How've you been?"

"How do you think I've been?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"Sorry. I don't know how you're feeling right now. You got Quinn pregnant again, and she's in college? Sorry I can't relate to that."

Puck scowled and returned to watching Tim Tebow talk about how great he is. "You know I was supposed to play for the Buckeyes?" He finally said. Finn let his eyes bulge, and Kurt just sighed.

"Oh, Noah… Get over yourself. For Gaga's sake, you're having a damn child!" Kurt exclaimed. "What?" he asked Rachel who told him to hush. Puck rolled his eyes and ignored Kurt's comment. _I was supposed to be something. Not a Lima Loser. I proved everybody wrong, and now look where I am,_ he thought harshly of himself.

"Puck," Finn said, "This is hard for Quinn too. I know you're mad at her for not telling you right away, but hello, she's the one this is affecting most. She got into Yale, she has to go to physical therapy, and she's pregnant? That's a lot for an eighteen year old to handle, Puck."

For once, Puck knew Finn was right. He pursed his lips together. "I know," is all he said.

* * *

><p>That night, as Puck lay on the pull out couch, he thought about what will be if Quinn and he make this work. They can be the family Quinn always wanted to have. They can have two, three children that will grow up to be the smartest kids. Book and street smart. They can have a huge house in the Hamptons, with a golden retriever. They can be the perfect family.<p>

Puck counted the days, hours, and minutes, 'til he can see Quinn. "Three more days."

Those three days came by fast. Before he knew it, Rachel left the apartment to go meet Quinn to go shopping.

Then, a few hours later, Quinn and Rachel were stepping out of a shiny yellow taxi, shopping bags in hand. Puck stood up as he heard keys chiming in the hallway, followed by Quinn's booming laugh.  
>"I don't care what the sex is, really." Quinn said, "As long as it's a healthy, happy baby, I'm good."<p>

"I really want a girl," Rachel told Quinn.

"Because you want her to bring back Funny G- Oh my God, Puck." Quinn dropped her bags in the door's archway.

Puck was kneeled down in front of the kitchen entryway. In his hand was a pretty pearl blue box with a diamond sparkling in the badly lit apartment. He smiled a tiny smile as she walked closer to him.

"Quinn…" he looked down at her stomach, a tiny bump protruding from her shirt. It wasn't a big bump, more like a pimple, but for a stomach.

She put her hand up, signaling him to stop talking. "Puck... I'm so sorry."

Puck stood up and looked at his baby's mama in confusion. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one that got you pregnant… again." Quinn giggled and took Puck's hands and helped him stand.

"I'm keeping it, you know? I think I'm finally old enough to raise a child." She told him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she assured him.

Puck told her how much he was sorry, and that he'd leave Ohio for her to go to Yale. She shook her head, "No… don't leave. I can continue Yale until around my due date. I'll take some time off… then next semester I'll transfer to OSU."

"So you want to do this… together?" he asked her.

"Together," she told him.

That's when he got down on one knee, and asked her to marry him. "Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you do the honor of marrying me?"

She giggled her girly giggle and said a quick, "Yes." She ran into his awaiting arms and gave him a huge, long kiss. A loud fake cough stopped them, mid-kiss.

"Let's keep this PG, guys." Rachel said, making an X out of her fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not as great as I wanted it to be, but whatever. **

**REVIEW! **

**~~~Alexandria**


	13. Kurt's Bad Day

**A/N: I updated like four times today! Holy!**

**This will put an end to all the Kurt/Jose. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>"Do you think it's bad that he backed our date up one day?" Kurt asked Rachel. Rachel shrugged and held a bow up to Kurt's shirt.<p>

"I don't know, Kurt." She told him. "He was probably working." It was Saturday night and Kurt was getting ready for his date with Jose.

Last night, Kurt had come home screaming because Jose canceled their date. "He said he had double booked," Kurt quoted Jose. Kurt was so mad; he had dumped his Caramel Macchiato in the trash can near their apartment, leaving a confused Rachel, who was coming out of the building.

"Kurt, I think you're freaking out over nothing." Rachel said, "I can't tell you how many times Finn has done something like that to me… like last week for instance. I left classes early for an OBGYN appointment, and Finn cancels on me."

"Yeah, well Finn's and idiot and probably got lost and said that he had to cancel. But that's not the point! You two are married!" Kurt dropped his blazer. "Even Alexander McQueen can't cheer me up."

Rachel ran over to Kurt and ran her hand across his back. "Kurt," she said gently, "At least he's being considerate by taking you out tonight." Secretly, Rachel didn't like Jose. She doesn't know him, and she like Blaine much better… already. Jose just seemed like a player, ready to hump anything with two legs. Sure he was hot, but the guy kind of looked like a douche. But as long as Kurt was happy, Rachel was too.

"You're right. You're right," he said. He grabbed the blazer off the ground, put it on, and examined himself in his full-view mirror. "This blazer looks good on me!" Kurt smiled proudly at his new fashion item. "I think I'll wear this for every date I have with Jose!"

* * *

><p>Kurt found Jose waiting at a table in a fancy looking suit. "Hello, Kurt." Jose greeted, handing a rose to him. It was fake, anyone could tell from a mile away. It had glitter in the edges of the pedals, too.<p>

"Thank goodness gays are finally allowed in New York," Kurt teased. He excepted the rose, and put it on the table next to an empty plate. "Thanks for this…"

Jose smiled his I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it smile that he put on at Starbucks. "Nahh, thank YOU," he pointed at Kurt, "For being okay with backing up the date one day." Kurt smiled fondly at Jose. Screw Finn and his idocity, Jose was better than Blaine was on their first date.

The waitress soon came around with wine, but Kurt declined. "Why did you turn down fancy wine?" Jose asked.

"I'm only eighteen." Jose made an 'O' with his mouth, and took a sip of the red drink.

Didn't he know already?

Kurt cleared his throat, "Uhmm, how old are you? You look young, like twenty five?"

Jose shook his head, "Thanks… but I'm forty."

This time, Kurt's mouth is the one that dropped open. "Y-you're forty?" _He's flippin' forty?_ Jose laughed an abnormally obnoxious laugh. He nodded after he finished laughing. Kurt stared uncomfortably. _You're laugh is very annoying,_ Kurt thought bitterly.

A half an hour passed. Jose slowly stood. "Er, I… uhmm.. have to go to the bathroom."

Kurt waved him away with smile, but once out of vision dropped his hand, and put it to his temple. _He's really stupid. And forty. He's a douche, too._

He whipped out his phone.

**Rach, this guy is insane. He's so stupid, and he's forty. He insults almost everything I say! HELP! **

Ten minutes slowly pass, and Jose still isn't back from the restroom. Kurt checks his phone. He had one new message from Rachel.

_**I'm so sorry, Kurt. I should of told you not to go.**_

He frowned and quickly replied.

**It's not UR fault. He's not bck from the bathrm. Should I go check?**

A few seconds pass, and he gets a reply.

_**Yes, there is no way that he can still be in the bathroom. Go, Kurt, Go!**_

Kurt laughs awkwardly and stands up. He pushes in the leather chair, and makes his way to the side of the restaurant. He finds a red door that reads 'Men's' in little rhinestones. He pushes it opens, and finds no one in there. There was no one in the stalls, or at the urinals.

"That bastard," he murmured under his angry, fiery breath. He felt angry and embarrassed. How the Hell does a forty year old man cheat on an eighteen year old man? It just doesn't seem right.

Kurt makes his way out of the bathroom, and heads back to his table. On his way back, however, he hears the obnoxious laugh that belongs to his date. He searches the restaurant until he finds where the laugh was coming from. Jose was sitting between two women that had their boobs practically bursting through their sequined shirts.

"You… you're a man whore!" Kurt pointed an accusing finger at Jose, who reddened in embarrassment. The Spanish man put his hands up in surrender. "How dare you!" Jose dropped the two bimbo's hands, and walked over to Kurt.

"Kurt, I am so… so sorry," he said. "I'm not gay… I'm straight."

"Then why the Hell did you go out with me?"

"I thought that maybe you were a girl with manly features."

Kurt scrunched his face together. "That's a horrible excuse!" He ran out of the restaurant in a perfect Rachel Berry-Hudson fashion.

* * *

><p>"...and he's straight." Kurt finished telling Rachel, who was next to him, and Quinn, who was on Skype, his story. They both sighed sympathetically.<p>

"I'm sorry Kurt," Quinn told him. She had just gotten back to her dorm, and Puck had followed her. Miranda was behind her, showing Puck an album of her childhood. "…_and that right there, is my grandpa choking on a corndog."_ Miranda said. Everybody laughed. _"What the Hell are y'all laughing at?"_

Rachel was less than sympathetic. "I knew it, I knew it!" She exclaimed. "I really did know it. I knew that he'd hump anything with two legs!" Kurt stuck his bottom lip out. He just had the worst day of his life, and Rachel's making it worst. To add to the bad night and Rachel's less than kind words, Kurt had to throw away the blazer. It is now considered a bad luck blazer.

"You know Kurt," Puck shouted from behind Quinn, "Maybe that's a sign, this bad date. Maybe it's a sign that you belong with Blaine." Quinn turned around and smiled at her fiancée. Puck smiled back.

"_Awe, Quinn, you're a lucky bitch!" _Miranda said, coming into view.

Kurt, Rachel, and Quinn all laughed. "You know Noah," Kurt said, "I think you're right."

* * *

><p>That night, Kurt picked up his phone, and called Blaine.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt smiled in relief as he heard the receiver pick up.

"_Hey Kurt, I miss you."_ Blaine told Kurt.

"I miss you too… how was you're first week as a senior?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't let Kurt go with Jose. That's a law against humanity. **

**Did you like it? Did you love it? I'd love to hear from you! Review!**

**-Alexandria**


	14. Sunny Days

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

* * *

><p>"Pink," Britney said.<p>

"Green," Santana told her.

"Pink."

"Green."

"Yellow," Britney blurted.

Santana squinted her eyes at the pink and green plates in front of them. "You're right, yellow looks better," she decided. She dropped the two other plates on a bed of other plates, and grabbed three stacks of yellow and white polka-dotted plates. The Latino squinted her eyes around the brightly lit store.

"Now to cups," she declared. She grabbed Britney's hand and pulled her over to the large array of glass and plastic cups. "We'll need to get plastic for Puck. He's very clumsy." She grabbed a few kiddy plastic cups, and then grabbed some clear, and some pink cups.

"Don't you just love IKEA?" Britney gushed. For the past hour, she's been complementing the Swedish people and their amazing job with house wares. A groan escaped the person behind them.

"No," Puck said, tiredly. He wanted to sleep in all day, but no! The girls had to drag him out to the huge store. _"We need you're advice,"_ Santana told him. But he knows the real reason: they need his money.

The three have lived in their apartment for a week and a half and all they have were some Solo Cups, some paper plates, and blow up mattresses. Since they were starting classes tomorrow, Britney thought it would be in everybody's best interest to go shopping.

So far the group had numerous decorative mirrors, two shower curtains, matching bathroom towels, bathroom rugs, a rug for the living and dining rooms, and a bunch of decorative pillows for their new tan couch! Puck was simple and bought a blanket from Target, but apparently that was too 'cheap.' And the girls had to have a cute, new blanket. So, here they are.

Santana and Britney spent most of that hour of shopping arguing about what color to do the kitchen. They decided on yellow.

"Our bedroom is going to be… purple!" Britney squealed, pointing to a black and gray dotted duvet cover. "These colors will look so good with purple! Puck, you can paint our room purple, right?" The blond looked at him with big, eager, excited blue eyes.

How could Puck turn that face down? "No," he heard himself say.

* * *

><p>Santana and Britney came trudging into the apartment the next day, after their classes, complaining that their professors are all asses. When they saw the bright yellow kitchen, however, their mood brightened.<p>

Puck had chosen early classes, while the girls took late classes. He spent the hours he had before dinner remodeling the space. "This is…" Santana stopped herself when she saw Puck come to view.

"This is what Santana?" He teased her.

"Eh, I think if we'd hire someone it would look better." She sat plopped her red back pack on the closet available thing, the floor, and plopped down on the sofa that must've arrived that day.

Britney was still staring at one of the walls. This particular wall had a glittery stick on sun, which Britney found at IKEA the day before. _"We should get this," _she told them, _"so everyday will be a sunny one." _Her little unexpected blurt had stopped Santana and Puck's argument about fake flowers. "I love it, Puck! Thank you!"

She ran into is arms and kissed his forehead. "You'd make a really good dad, Puck." She told him, before scurrying off to her room. She started shouting things of joy, because Puck had done her and Santana's room, too.

Britney might have just made Puck's day. Maybe even life.

* * *

><p>The next few days were days for finishing the house. Everyday, the two Buckeye's cheerleaders would walk into the apartment, something been done by Puck. Santana even started smiling. Britney's crazy idea about the tacky glittery sun might just be true.<p>

The Friday of that week the apartment was finally finished, and the three friends bonded. Like, actually bonded.

"I really want a baby boy," Puck confessed, looking up at the ceiling. Both the girls were on either side of him, resting their heads on his muscles.

"I want you to have a baby girl," Britney said. "Just like another Beth." Puck was struck with memories of his first child. Santana stiffened a little.

"What does it feel like? Being a parent?" Santana spoke. Puck shook his head and laughed.

"I don't know." He told her. "It's just this weird, warm feeling. You no longer have just yourself… you have this little defenseless thing that needs you to survive. It's an incredible feeling. You just look at the child and think 'Damn, I really made that.' You're going to have to put up with that for the next eighteen years, and damn, that feeling in nervous, but yet… indescribable."

None of them said anything after that.

* * *

><p>"Sanny…" Britney whispered once she was wrapped up under her blankets. Santana smoothed down her girlfriends smooth locks and murmured a 'What?'<p>

"I want a baby." Santana sat up. What did she just say?

"In a few years, baby. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Pinky."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go… I was looking at an IKEA catalog, and kind of wrote this. Anyways, not as good as I'd thought it would be but… whatever. I would really love to hear your thoughts/ideas/comments on this story! Please, please, please review! **

**Love y'all!**

**-Alexandria**


	15. Pink or Blue Pt:ONE

**A/N: Hi, lovelies! My author's note is going to be long. xoXalexis8, I LOVE YOU TOO! Haha, and honsely wasn't rude at all. I just wanted to clarify if like you were like going to go away from this story (I DON'T WANT YOU TOO, YOU'RE AWESOME), and I was like 'Is she going to go away if I don't do this?' I just wanted to clarify… Thank you to those who have reviewed, and to those who have favortied. Holy 13 Alerts! Yeah, I find that pretty dang awesome. What's not so awesome is that I have to have braces put on again. My retainer didn't fit properly on my bottom teeth, and they were pulling apart. I only have to get them on the bottom, though. TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! I am finally turning sixteen. To those who's birthday is also tomorrow, and those who birthday is today, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **

**Without further ado, here's the story. This chapter is going to have two parts. So, the sixteenth chapter will be part two. The fifteenth chapter (this one) is the first part.**

**Disclaimer: Nawh, dawg. I don't own Glee. **

Quinn had been dying to get out of one of her lectures. She'd had to barf all morning, and when she'd go to the restroom, nothing would come out of her mouth. Between her professor's loud booming laughter, and Miranda's vacant stares, Quinn now felt the urge to empty her stomach. It was happening, now.

She slowly stood, and sneaked out of the door. Thankfully, she'd arrived late today and was booted to the back. "Dear Lord," she muttered, trying to hold it in as she ran across the leaf covered grass. A green trashcan was located near her, and thinking twice –she can't imagine how many germs are on that thing- she crossed the path into the trashcan everything in her stomach went.

Quinn knew she should have gone to the store to get dum-dums. Knowing Miranda, the southern belle probably had some hiding under her pillow, but was too stingy to give the pregnant girl a handful to last the day. Quinn jumped when she felt a cool, soft hand touch her neck.

Realizing it was probably a stranger, she jumped up and looked. A short brunette with big, brown startled eyes stared at the blond. "Holy Rach," she exclaimed. Rachel frickin' Hudson could have been some deranged psychopath that preys on college girls. Like that guy in Florida in the eighties? Nineties?

"Calm down, Quinn!" Rachel snapped. "It's only me."

"And you, could have been some weirdo," Quinn told Rachel. The brunette held her hands out to help the blond up. Quinn wiped the grass off her pants, and then turned and smiled.

"So," Quinn said casually. "What are you doing here?"

"We have an OBGYN appointment. Remember?" Rachel said, matter-of-factly.

Quinn shook her head, which turned into a nod when she realized what day it was. "I completely forgot!"

"You weren't answering your phone… so I had no other choice but to come up here." Rachel told her. "Fifty minutes on a, shiver, train."

Quinn laughed and grabbed her friend's hand. "Well, Miss. Rachel, let's go back onto that train for out appointment."

Miranda was officially freaking out. Quinn left without a trace during the first lecture of the day, and now she won't answer her phone. "But she's with child," she begged the police. The big, burly police man shook his head, and waved her away. Miranda huffed, "Well good day to you too sir. Just remember that I was the one that told you that there's a kidnapper on loose, and if more college girls go missing… it's your fault!"

She gathered her bag and set of keys, and stormed out of the tiny police station. _No body listens to Miranda, _she thought. Miranda found her Honda Sonata, a gift from her parents- and jammed the key into the slot. "Oh, Quinn!"

Quinn was her first best friend in a long time. Back in Texas, her friend Rachel (who she remembers every time she sees Quinn's Rachel) was in an unfortunate tractor accident that didn't have anything to do with Miranda. It really did though; she and Rachel had gotten into a fight about this boy named Bruce. He was charming, and funny, and both the girls liked him. They were on Rachel's tractor, and Miranda 'accidently' pushed the girl off.

She died.

"Quinn Bun, I don't know where you are, just please get your little ass back here," she cried into her phone. The beep that signals the end of the time for your voice mail bleeped. "QUINN!"

"Rachel Berry-Hudson?" A tall, curly haired nurse called out. Rachel immediately jumped up and grabbed Quinn's hand. Quinn rolled her eyes and followed Rachel's suit.

"I'm changing my name to Rachel Hudson. Sadly, I'm no longer a Broadway star," Rachel told the nurse, whose name was Judy. Judy smiled a very fake smile, and Quinn was pretty sure Judy mumbled something about Rachel never being a Broadway star.

"Doctor Hernandez will be with you in a moment," Judy told the two. Quinn sat down in a hard, plastic chair, and clapped her hands together. Rachel smiled an anxious looking smile, as she flipped through a 'What To Expect When You're Expecting' book, and flinched when it said something about the her vagina growing.

The door creaked open, and a tiny Spanish-looking lady with long, black hair came in. She smiled widely and shook Quinn's and Rachel's hand. "Hello, Rachel and Quinn," she greeted. "How are you today, Rachel?"

"I am doing fantastic, Doctor!" Rachel said with a bigger smile than before. "How are you?"

"I'm great, Mrs. Hudson!" Doctor Hernandez looked down at some papers on a Vera Bradley clipboard. "Let's get started, shall we?"

The doctor moved swiftly in a rolling chair across the room, and gathered some supplies. She took a few seconds to go over the supply of gel in a cabnet, then came back over to Rachel. "Lift up your shirt a little, will you please?" She asked, flipping on the machine.

Quinn remembered something that Finn had said when he went with her to one of her appointments in tenth grade. "_Quinn, look! The baby machine!" _He was so excited to see 'his' baby for the first time. Quinn was ready to smack him that day. Looking back on it, she realizes how rude she was. Quinn's just really glad Finn found out and found a girl that really loves him unconditionally.

"...Congratulations, Rachel!" Doctor Hernandez exclaimed, "You're having a boy!" Rachel screamed so loud, Quinn's pretty sure her ear drum burst. The scream was a high F, too. _A plus to you, Rachel,_ Quinn thought, laughing inside.

Rachel started to cry, and Quinn thought it was because it's not a girl. "He's going to be so tall!" Rachel cried. "It's hard enough to find pants for Finn… but for baby Hudson? Oh my gosh!" Quinn laughed, and ran over to her friend. She laughed into Rachel's hair.

"Miss. Fabray, are you ready?" Doctor Fernandez asked. She handed Rachel a towel to wash off the gel. "I don't have an appointment after this, so you two can play around with the 'What Will Your Baby Look Like' machine." Quinn nodded and smiled, and hopped on the bed where Rachel just was.

The doctor didn't have to tell Quinn what to do; she was practically an expert already. She moved the stick around a little until she found the little thing inside her stomach. It probably took her longer because Rachel was two months pregnant, and Quinn was a few weeks pregnant.

"Let's see…" Doctor Hernandez looked at the computer screen, "Congratulations, Miss. Fabray! You're having…"

**A/N: Ooh, guess you weren't expecting that, were you, Hun? What did you think? What do you want Quinn's baby's to be? I'm thinking a boy. But, you never know! Should she have twins? A girl, maybe? Tell me your inner thoughts!**

**Review!**

**-Alexandria**


	16. Pink or Blue Pt:TWO

**A/N: Nineteen reviews? Holy awesome! Thank you to all that reviewed on that sucky chapter. I FORGOT TO EDIT IT! I was so mad, there's supposed to be like, three line breaks, but NO! My mind forgot to tell me to edit it. Anyways, I had a plan for the next 'book' in the 'series.' It included Quinn having an older son, then a daughter two/three years younger, and then a toddler. Buhh, I'm thinking of changing it! Today is my birthday, and it turned out perfect! Except for this girl on Facebook telling me that I don't know The Hunger Games. Hun, please. I know The Hunger Games. **

**I don't know a lot about pregnancy and the trimesters and things that happen in certain months, but I'm pretty sure you learn the sex of the baby in the sixth month. Please don't hate me! Just pretend… **

**This is short, and kind of pointless. Don't hate me!**

**Enough of my rant, now for the story!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>"…twins!"<p>

Quinn choked on her piece of peppermint gum. "Tw-twins?" She couldn't fathom the thought of having twins. "A-are you sure?" Doctor Hernandez nodded and pointed to the monitor which clearly said: BOY AND GIRL.

"Boy and a girl," the doctor told her. The Spanish doctor smiled and handed Quinn a tiny little blurry picture of the two little clumps. "I'll be right back with a schedule for your next appointment." Doctor Hernandez left the room with the door making a loud thud.

Rachel was squealing and looked about ready to pee her pants. She clasped her hands into a tiny ball and rocked her self back and forth, as if holding it all in. "Quinn! You're having twins," she stated. As if it weren't any more obvious. The blond soon-to-be mother smiled nervously and looked back at the monitor.

"Yay," she half-heartedly whispered.

* * *

><p>Quinn decided to stay for dinner, considering it was pretty late in the afternoon, and by the time she'd get back to campus, it would be pretty late. Rachel pushed her apartment door open, laughing as she listened to Quinn and Miranda's over-the-phone conversation.<p>

"Yes, Miranda I was not kidnapped," Quinn told her roommate.

"_Are you sure?" _Miranda asked, not convinced. _"Did he probe you to say that?"_

"No, I had a doctor's appointment."

"_Did you find out the sex of my Goddaughter?" _Miranda asked, making Rachel want to fall on the floor laughing.

"I'm having twins. One boy, one girl," Quinn, still shocked, said. Miranda could be heard dropping something, heavy textbooks maybe?

"_Damn girl, you went hard."_

Quinn sighed, "Good bye Miranda."

Rachel waited until Quinn's phone was lying on the counter. Her lip was probably going to bleed, or have a small cut from her biting so hard. Rachel stared at Quinn a little longer, before bursting out laughing.

"What," Quinn questioned. She crossed her arms defensively.

"I just love," Rachel stopped to catch her breath. "How you, Quinn Fabray, who promised not to have sex until marriage… again, is pregnant! With twins!" Quinn sighed, annoyed, and threw a marshmallow at Rachel's head. "Those are Finn's and he is going to be so pissed!"

Quinn waved another around, before biting into it. Rachel fought the urge to tackle her, because she knows how Finn gets when there are no marshmallows in the house. Rachel waved her off, and plopped herself on the couch. Quinn followed suit, leaving her Coach purse and her sonogram photo lying on the counter.

About half an hour later, Finn and Kurt came running into the house, carrying bags of food with them. "Dinner is here," Kurt called out. The two girls, previously sleeping, jumped up from their dreams. "Italiano!"

Quinn jumped up excitedly, running into the kitchen super fast. Rachel trudged, not wanting to move. The smell of garlic bread and sauce overwhelmed her, and she had no choice but to follow her nose. Quinn had a plate packed with food; two breadsticks, pasta with sauce, meatballs, Italian salad, mozzarella sticks, and pizza pie. Rachel picked up everything Quinn did, except for the meat.

Finn stood still in his position, overlooking Quinn's sonogram photo. He touched it gently, tracing BOY AND GIRL as he did. "Rachel," he asked. "Are we having twins?" Finn's eyes went back in forth between his wife and the photo. Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Oh no, Finn." Rachel said, inhaling the bread. "Quinn is. We're having a boy." Finn seemed to lighten his facial expression, and breathe deeply.

"Thank God, for that." Finn said. "No twins! Plus we're having a boy!" He ran over and kissed Rachel's forehead. She kissed him back, too. Finn smiled brightly as he thought about how handsome and tall his son would be, _just like his dad._

* * *

><p>Kurt had taken the news to a whole other level. He almost fainted, and when his mind cleared, he almost fainted again. Kurt later decided that they should have a video chat party, to spread the news.<p>

"Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans up in yo' screen!" Mercedes shouted as her face appeared on the monitor. Several other voices followed.

"Go for Puck… with Santana and Britney!"

"Artie, Tina and Blaine up in dis shizz."

"Mike."

"Will and Emma!"

Kurt smiled and shivered, hearing his loved ones voices. His voice was full of pep, "Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, and Finn!" Everyone laughed and squinted at their screens. Mercedes and Sam whispered something about Kurt's apartment. "What are you two now? A couple," Kurt asked. Mercedes and Sam nodded.

"Congrats guys," Tina said, smiling. "Hi, Mikey."

"Yeah, hi Mikey!" Puck mocked Tina's voice. Mike made a face and blew a kiss to Tina.

"Okay, lovelies," Kurt said, receiving a groan from Santana. "Quinn bug and Rachel dear have some news," he moved away from the camera for the two girls to take front. Quinn waved and Rachel smiled her radiant smile.

"Okay," Rachel began. "Quinn is stuffing food in her mouth, so I'll speak for her." Quinn smiled, and showed a breadstick for proof. "So, if you all checked your email, I sent you a big message that said when all our appointments are…"

"Did she get more annoying since she got preggo?" whispered Britney. Santana nodded.

"…anyways. I'm having a boy!" a wave of congratulations went flying out of the computer speakers. "Quinn here is having twins! A boy and a girl!"

Puck smiled, then tipped his head back. "…Puck?" they all called out. Britney smacked is face. "I think he fainted," she said innocently.

* * *

><p>That night, after learning Puck went to the hospital, Quinn went back to Connecticut. The train ride was peaceful, and the ride back was much more peaceful.<p>

When she got back to the apartment, however, Miranda went psycho.

"Quinn! I thought you were dead!" the red head squealed. "I called the police, and they called me nuts. I called the dean and he called me nuts. I told our-"

"I called you earlier?" Quinn told her.

"I know, but I thought you were lying!"

Quinn shook her head and she quickly changed into a pair of sweats. _Anyone from a mile away could have told you that, _she thought bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short and stupid? Yes. Did I have to get it done? Yes.**

**To that anonymous reviewer, (BTW, thanks) I'm thinking of naming the boy Liam, and the girl… ideekay. Does Liam and Charlotte sound good? Liam and Lily? HELP ME! You don't have to have an account to review, aaaand I'd really love to hear suggestions for names! Rachel's and Quinn's babies names, that is. :)  
>Review, darlings! <strong>

**-Alex**


	17. Coming To Terms

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is updated kind of later in the day. It was supposed to be up earlier, but my mom went on my laptop and I had left Microsoft up, and well she exited out. So I had to write this all over again, and the first one was SO much better. Okay, now to the reviews. Thank you, to all those awesome reviewers. Quinn's twins names: I'm thinking of doing Liam Ryan Puckerman and Charlotte (Lola for short) Evelyn Puckerman. For Rachel: Christopher Fiyero Hudson. **

**You like? Tell me what you think, and what you think should be their names**

**I'm thinking of starting a new story! I'M NEVER GIVING UP ON THIS! Don't worry, fans. Give me some ideas? Eh?**

**ENJOY! This is kind of short... but anyways...**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee. Don't own the characters. Don't own the plot. Don't have anything to do with the production. Don't sue me.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson could do many things. He could sing, dance, play the drums, play the piano, dress well, do his hair perfectly, do gymnastics, play football, and even make anyone fall in love with him. The only thing that Blaine Anderson could not do was coming to truth with his attitude.<p>

He went home today after school, when he really left glee club because Mister Schue and the rest of the glee club started to piss him off.

"…_a sing-a-thon!" Mister Schue announced. A bunch of hand claps were exchanged._

"_I love it," Tina said. She was glowing with excitement._

"_I think it's stupid," Blaine told them all. He was sitting on the top row, in a corner, far away from everybody else. "Really? A sing-a-thon is LAME!"_

_Mister Schue scowled. Blaine Anderson, acting up? It just didn't make sense. "Well, considering you thought of it last year, I thought you'd be the biggest supporter."_

_That's when Blaine freaked out, and the whole glee club went into huge argument._

When he found his mom sitting at the kitchen table, all prim and proper, he knew something was going on. Lisa Anderson never sat at the dinner table except for dinner, tea-meeting with her friends, and the occasional "Honey, we need to talk," situations.

It was a "Honey, we need to talk" situation.

Mister Schue called his mom on Blaine's way back home. Lisa noticed an attitude change from Blaine, too. Ever since the second week into summer when he came home with a Letterman jacket. He'd been acting up, and being very cocky in everything he did.

He even made his little sister cry while doing the dishes.

"Blaine," Lisa said calmly. "We need to talk about your attitude…" Blaine knew that this would be coming soon. He'd even questioned his attitude once, and then he realized it was probably just a phase.

"What attitude, Mother?" Blaine said. Of course it was the cocky-ass attitude that he developed. He was a football player after all.

"Blaine sweetie, this attitude of yours is way out of line. It's okay to act that way in front of the opposing football teams, but when you're with your family, your glee club, and your team… it needs to go away." Blaine nodded as his mother spoke. This is one in a handful of conversations he'd had with his mother that didn't include her crying. Most of the talks they have are about sexuality, and even a boy, mostly girl, which Lisa knows about.

"Mom, I'm sorry." This time, Blaine's the one that crying. The reality of the affect of his attitude finally sunk in. His little sister, Molly never came near him, his dad tried his best to keep away from him, and Tina and Artie just acted all silent to him all the time.

"It's okay sweetie," she told him. "Just promise me to stop with the attitude?" He nodded, and she smiled. "Okay, all good. You may go to your room."

* * *

><p>The next day, during glee rehearsal, Blaine took stage. "Hi guys," he said. "I'm here standing here to tell all of you how sorry I am. I am sorry for my horrible attitude. I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you… I just don't know what's gotten into me. Maybe it's all the popularity, maybe it's just me… but I want you to know how sorry I am. Especially Mister Schue, Tina and Artie."<p>

The three mentioned smiled in recognition. Blaine stopped to smile back before continuing, "Artie, I want to say this real fast. Go for Stella, she totally likes you. You like her. Date," he said. Artie's face turned crimson red, and Stella smiled nervously. Stella was like the freshman Rachel Berry. Except Stella was blond, with Taylor Swift-like hair with green eyes, and cannot hit a high F. Not to mention she's popular, too.

"I'm quitting football to dedicate my time to my family, friends, and glee club." Blaine finished his speech, receiving shocked gasps from the crowd of thirteen. Aaron, one of Blaine's teammates, was the most shocked.

"Blaine bro, you love football. You can't quite."

"Yeah," Stella agreed. That started a wave of 'Yeah's and 'Play football's. Blaine laughed and smiled.

"Okay, okay." He gave in, "I'll play football."

* * *

><p>That following Friday, Blaine led the McKinley High Titans to victory at the first game of the year.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awe, Blaine can't be rude and nasty. He's Blaine!  
>Review, darlings!<strong>

**-Alexandria**


	18. Bacon&Eggs

**A/N: Hey guys, this is going to be a real short quick chapter. I have gymnastics tonight, and I have to leave at seven. But first, I have to go to my boyfriends football practice at six-thirty. Anyways, I posted my new story _Miss America_ yesterday. Go, go read it!**

**Thanks xOxalexis8, and Isabel4014 for reviewing! xOxalexis8, I forgot to mention Blaine! Urghh, forgive me. Isabel4014, thanks, I'm really glad you like it! Also singmealullaby56, you're so so so sweet! I love your reviews, and thanks for reviewing Miss America. It means so much!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that deals with Glee, the production of Glee, or the characters of Glee.

* * *

><p>"…I'm surprised Facebook hasn't made a 'Check-In' for Q's vagina." Santana said, annoyed. She grabbed a handful of freshly popped popcorn in her mouth. Her girlfriend tsked and swiped her hand away.<p>

"Now, now Santana… be nice." Britney told her.

"I am nice," the Latino shouted mouth full of popcorn. "Just not at night. Or in the mornings. Or any day that ends in 'y.'"

Britney was about to say something about the days of the week, but then she remembered that every day ended in 'y.' "I see what you did there," she said slowly. She was still thinking it over. Britney sighed in frustration, and started eating her popcorn.

Santana popped in _'Dear John,'_ and plopped down next to Britney. Once the movie started, both the girls kept on whispering, "God damn, I'd turn straight for him." Well, because Channing Tatum was that cute.

Halfway in the movie, Santana heard her girlfriend's quiet snores. She smiled and moved the blanket at their feet, up to Britney's slow moving chest. "Night, night Brit," she said.

Half an hour later, when Santana was, admittedly crying, Puck walked through the door. Puck looked at Santana, then to Britney before shutting his eyes in disgust. "Put some pants, on please," he shouted. "Please put a top on, too. I know Britney's wanted a three-some for a month now, but tonight is not the night…"

"Puck, chill," Santana scolded.

"…although I am turned on."

Santana shooed him off into the kitchen to, in Santana's words, "Make Auntie Tana a sundae with a cherry on top, huh?" Britney slowly awoke to the loud noises. She wiped her sleep filled eyes, and smiled.

"Hi, Tanny."

"Hi Britty Boo."

* * *

><p>"Puck," Britney called for the boy. "Santana and I want some eggs!" From the other room, Britney could here Puck growl in frustration. He has to listen to the two at night, hear them talk about stupid girly things during the day, and make them breakfast. Britney felt sympathy for the boy.<p>

"Benedict? Scrambled," Puck asked. Britney even heard _'just like you,'_ after scrambled. Was that supposed to be an insult? The world may never know.

"Scrambled," Britney replied. She smiled and exhaled a yoga-fire breath. Today, she and Santana had no classes, no lectures, no cheerleading practice, and no nothing.

Britney sometimes wishes that it was like high school, when there was The Unholy Trinity. Quinn as the leader, and Santana and Britney as her co-leaders. They ruled the school, and were the ultimate best friends. Well, up until Quinn got knocked up with Santana's f buddy, and then things went downhill. In junior year, they kind of became close again.

If Quinn were here right now, cheerleading practice would, in Britney's mind, be much funner. Sure the other blond would probably steal the spotlight but it was okay. She loves Quinn like a sister, and sisters aren't supposed to go away from each other. That's why, when Puck proposed and Quinn said yes, Britney was most excited out of the group. Quinn was coming back to Ohio!

"Breakfast is served," Puck's voice shook Britney from her memories. Santana immediately snapped her eyes open due to the amazing smell of bacon and eggs.

"Mama's hungry," Santana grumble under her hoarse voice. She shoveled down the bacon. "For a Jew, you sure do know how to make bacon."

Puck smiled a fake smile in response, before walking out of the freshly painted purple room. Britney watched and then turned her eyes to her girlfriend.

"_I don't need Quinn here to make me full again, I gots my Santanny."_ Britney smiled at herself. Santana stared in confusion. "I love you Tanny."

"I love you too, Britty Boo," she told Britney, her mouth full of bacon and eggs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE review! **

**-Alex **


	19. Oshkosh B'Gosh!

**A/N: THAAANK YOUUU! I love you, reviewers! xOxalexis8. I meant Kurt, not Blaine. Now I feel stupid. Lol. I'm going to take this time to thank all you lovely readers, and reviewers. I love every single one of you, even if you don't review. Y'all are simply amazing. This is written on three hours of sleep, and sore muscles. So, I hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>"Quinnie. Quinn. Quinneth. Quinnitchiua. Quinn," Miranda whispered into Quinn's ear. She poked Quinn's face until she heard movements. Quinn's hazel green eyes opened slowly. "Today's Saturday."<p>

Quinn smiled immediately, not wanting to go to class. The girl had a lot of stuff on her mind, and the last thing she wanted to do was go to class with two babies in her belly, and a drama project and PowerPoint to work on. T.G.I.S, right?

"Today ma'am, we are going shopping," Miranda told Quinn, opening the light green curtains. Quinn shielded her eyes, prepared for the bright excruciating light, but nothing came. The street lights outside shone very little light, illuminating only the cars parked. A tiny white rabbitt could be seen in the distance, stopping short in the light, vigilant of any dangers.

"What time is it," Quinn asked in an agitated tone. Miranda looked at her with a crooked face.

"Almost six," she responded nonchalantly. Quinn let out an annoyed groan, and covered her head with her pink silk pillow. _That little country bitch, _Quinn wanted to shout. When you're pregnant in college, all you want to do is sleep. Quinn's not getting any sleep. She's being waken by a little farm girl that grew up watching eggs hatch and grass grow.

Miranda left her alone for about five minutes, before poking her again. "Quinnie Bun, wake up!" She persisted. "Quinn! I want to go shopping!" Quinn rolled her eyes before uncovering her face from the pillow. _Who the Hell goes shopping at six in the morning on the weekend? _Quinn thought. Besides Kurt on Black Friday, she couldn't think of anyone. "No mall is open at six in the morning," Quinn told her roughly. "This isn't middle-of-nowhere Texas; this is New Haven, Connecticut."

Miranda finally ended her constant nagging of getting Quinn up, and sat back down on her own twin bed. If she were still in Texas, Miranda and her mom would be getting up to go to the tiny outlet mall, then to the farmers market._ Is it the hormones or is Quinnie just naturally bitchy?_ She thought. She decided on the hormones, she just loves Quinn SO much.

* * *

><p>Quinn had finally gotten away from Miranda. She dropped the southern belle off at the Forever 21 in the mall, and –it was painful because Quinn loves Forever 21—went to Oshkosh B'Gosh. She needed to get clothes for her little ones.<p>

"Welcome to Oshkosh B'Gosh, can I help you find something in particular?" the saleslady, a tall brunette with obvious extensions asked. This is a baby store for babies. How hard could it be to find something?

It turned out to be very, very hard. Who knew that baby clothes go by month? Quinn was prepared to get clothes by calculating the size of her baby boy and girl. If Puck was this size as a baby, then the boy would be that size. If Quinn was this size as a baby, then her girl would be this size. It was really effin' hard.

_Damn you, Puck. Damn you, _she said in her head. Honestly, even though she loves him, he does things to her that somehow screws up her life. Getting her pregnant twice, which is really three times because of the twins, is just an example.

Back from her thoughts, Quinn realized how much money she was about to spend at Oshkosh B'Gosh. Her store shopping bag was filled to the top with random little clothes. Tan sandals, pink sandals. Yellow shirts, pink shirts, purple dresses. Skirts, shorts, onesies… it was all too much money wise.

Quinn is rich. Her family is rich. She could afford this, but what about in the future? Would she spend her inheritance on baby clothes that she has no clue would fit her children? Maybe she was jumping in way to fast, buying the clothes. She has a wedding to plan, she needs to save. Well, her mother would probably pay for the whole thing.

The wedding brings up another thing on her mind. When will it be? Who will she invite? Where will it be? Quinn wants it to be before she gives birth to the two children growing inside her. At least she won't pass the sin on to her babies.

Quinn and Puck need to talk this shit over. Quinn has a lot of stress on her shoulders, and she just needs the stress organized into a nice little backpack. Puck also needs to step up and buy some of these clothes, too. _I shouldn't be working him so hard, _she told herself. _He's getting an apartment for us, and all the baby stuff. _

Quinn took a deep breath and looked down at the price tag on a onesie that has a little dinosaur on it. Twenty dollars! For a onesie! _Take a deep breath, Quinn. Why are you stressing over this? You're rich darling. _

She's rich. It's all good.

* * *

><p>After spending a ridiculous amount of money—calm down Quinn- at Oshkosh B'Gosh, Quinn wandered into a store for pregnant woman. Quinn, at two months, already had a protruding stomach. She was only expected to be a huge, lethargic, whale. In Puck's, Miranda's, and Rachel's words, she would be a 'Glowing pregnant woman who is being a good Christian by keeping those children safe in her womb.'<p>

Rachel who was more pregnant then Quinn by like, four weeks, was smaller than the blond. It may be because of Rachel's tiny frame, or because she was only carrying the one child, but either reason… Quinn was very jealous. She was Rachel. Manhands. Rachel should have a man's beer-belly for Christ's sake!

"Hello, I'm Sydney! Can I help you find something?" A girl, obviously named Sydney, shouted. She looked Quinn up-and-down, analyzing her. "What are you, five months?" She reminded Quinn of Emma Pillsbury, er, Schuester. Big, brown eyes, and ginger colored hair.

"I'm two months," Quinn retorted. "And no, I won't need help finding something. I'm leaving!" Quinn threw a yellow shirt in her hand back on the shelving unit and stomped out of the store.

_Damn you Puck, and your potent sperm._

* * *

><p>After an hour and a half of looking for and calling Miranda, Quinn finally found her. Quinn angrily pushed her towards the check out counter of Victoria's Secret, and waiting impatiently for fifteen minutes, finally left the mall.<p>

"I want a grilled cheese," Miranda called from her position in front of the dorms TV. "With some Doritos on the side, honey bun!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and juggled her phone between her ear and shoulder, and a pan on the stove. "Puck, I really want the wedding to be in five months!" she begged. "It's September… I want the wedding to be in February!"

"_Quinn," _Puck said, _"Listen I love you, but… I find that to be too early. It takes awhile to get a wedding planned. And get a dress and bridesmaids dress. Rachel would probably be the bridesmaid, and she's pregnant. It's too much!"_

Quinn groaned in frustration, "Puck, in six months I'm going to be a whale! In seven months I'm going to be giving birth!"

"_Okay, okay. If that's what you want th—"_

"That is what I want." She had cut him off.

"_Then tell your mom to get her backyard ready! We're having a wedding."_

Quinn might just have her happily ever after, after all. In a wierd, 'I got knocked up twice by the same guy, and I'm finally marrying him because I'm having his twins.. and I'm kind of in love with him after three years of living without him!' kind of way. In Quinn's mind, it all makes sense.

And after all, that's all that matters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And done. Sorry I hadn't updated earlier in the day, I was babysitting twins (the twins I babysit inspired TNF's twins!) and they were crazy today. I also had a crazy gymnastics practice last night, my first practice in two months. It made me very, very sore, and very, very tired. Thanks for reading alllll the way down here! Love you all!**

**Review!**

**-Alexandria : )**


	20. Tied Down

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Sunday was a busy, busy day! I had to go to church, I was grounded, and my friend was in the hospital. **** Didn't follow curfew Saturday night. My friend, Jacob, was having a heart transplant. That's why I broke curfew by fifteen minutes, to spend time with him before he went under the knife. Urghh. Praying for Jacob and his family. :)**

**Anyway, this chapter… eh. It's alright, I guess. Oh, before I forget: xOxalexis8, Quinn's reason for getting married before the babies come will be mentioned in this chapter. I think I implied it in chapter nineteen. Sorry if that wasn't mentioned. **

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE!

* * *

><p>Puck was always a man never to be tied down. Never. When he dated Rachel for that brief time during sophomore year, he had made out with about four other girls. One of them happened to be Quinn. Which brings up another story of never being tied down, sure the relationship wasn't 'official,' but it was there. He sexted, made out, and had sex with the whole girls track team when Puck dated Quinn.<p>

Never to be tied down.

Puck has been told that many times, too. Finn told him, his Ma tells him everyday "_When are you going to get married? Oh, right, that was silly of me! You're Noah, you can't be tied down!" _his sister tells him, hell the whole entire world practically tells him. 'Oh Noah Puckerman? Yeah, I know him. That dude can't be tied down."

Damn did he prove the world wrong. He's getting married! Noah Puckerman is getting married to Quinn Fabray. Noah and Quinn Puckerman, it has quite a ring to it. Sure Puck doesn't _want_ to get married in February. It's like what? Two months away? Nine? Who the hell knows! Certainly not Puck.

Quinn wants to get married before the little Puckasaurus and little Quinnie Angel come into the world. She says it's because 'she doesn't want to pass the sin to her children.' Whatever the heck that means. Puck thinks its because she won't have the itch to name her kids 'Fabray-Puckerman' on the birth certificate. Or it could be because she doesn't want to deal with 'em at the wedding.

That bitch.

At least Quinn wants to have only Puck's last name for their twins' last name. When Quinn was going through the phase of wanting to keep Beth, she wanted Beth's last name to be Fabray-Puckerman. Like, seriously? Puckerman is totes a great last name... by itself.

At least the girl came to her senses and is letting Puckerman be their children's last name. Maybe having the wedding before she explodes into the wonderful world of birth is a good thing. But there's also a downside. Quinn's going to be saying how fat she is in her wedding dress, or she might eat all the cake because of 'hormones.'

Damn chicks.

* * *

><p>"Puck," Santana shouted. She stormed into the apartment, and slammed the door shut. "I'm sleeping with you tonight." Puck went wide-eyed and his mouth gaped open.<p>

"Like sleep, or sleeeeep?" he asked. Puck said the second sleep in a low, monotone, implying type voice. Santana put her hands on her hips.

"Sleep you idiot."

"Why?"

"Britney decided to go get drunk last night, that's why she wasn't home. She slept with some guy in our science class!" Santana was on the verge of tears. Puck stood in his position in the brightly colored kitchen. "How could she Puck?"

"Well," he told her. "Britney is like a child. She doesn't necessarily know what's good, and what's bad."

"Britney… is so stupid!"

"Well… stupid is not a nice word, Santana!" Puck shouted at her in a joking manner. She flipped him the bird before munching down on peanut butter crackers.

"The guy is really cute too. What if she realized that she likes men better than women? Huh? She is the effin' love of my life, for Christ's sake!"

Puck just shrugged and watched his friend go through hysterics.

* * *

><p>He doesn't understand why he likes women. Sure he's straight as an arrow, but why? Guys could probably be good in bed, too. Maybe Puck's just naturally drawn to boobs.<p>

Now, Puck's pretty sure he only loves Quinn and Beth. At six o clock in the morning, Santana started crying… in her damn sleep! Puck tried to wake her, but she smacked him in the face without opening an eye. That girl has super senses or something.

At six thirty in the morning, Santana is finally still and quietly snoring. It's not loud, and it's not annoying Puck, but what is annoying him is the fact that her body is splayed across the whole entire bed. It's his bed!

That's not even the worst part; he slept with a girl, without sleeping with her. Not only did he not get any sleep, but he didn't get _any. _The Puckasauras simply does not sleep with a girl without _sleeping _with her. It's like, against humanity.

"I really hate chicks," he mutters quietly.

By the time Santana finally stirs away, Puck has managed to wriggle away from her grasp and take a shower to get ready for the big day ahead. That big day includes going to class, and then going to football practice. Buckeye practice, baby!

Santana frowns when she sees Puck sitting on the couch watching the news with a big plate of pancakes and tater tots. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouts, pointing to the plate of food. "Eating breakfast without me?" Puck puts down the cup of milk in his hand and smiles.

"Sorry for not waiting for you, your majesty." He scoffs. "There's more in the kitchen."

Santana flares her nostrils and strolls into the kitchen. Her eyes land on the glittery sun, and then she sees a flash of blond hair. "Santana," someone whispers. Britney sits at the bar with a big plate of pancakes and eyes. In whipped cream writing, the pancakes clearly reads: **I'm sorry I was drunk and slept with that lozer. I luv u, Santanny.**

Santana frowned, not giving into Britney's pancakes. She didn't realize that her frown turned into a smile, and when she did realize, she was kissing Britney's temple. "I love you Britty Boo. So much," Santana tells the blond.

"I really am sorry," Britney mutters into Santana's hair. "I just get so drunk, and I—"

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"Yay," Britney jumps up and down. "I always knew the way to a woman's heart. Pancakes with whipped cream!"

Puck heard the whole entire conversation. And he couldn't understand women any less than he does now. _Seriously? Pancakes and whipped cream? Maybe for a preggo woman but Santana? I will never, ever understand chicks. _He says in his head. _I hope my daughter isn't that confusing. _

**A/N: I know, I know. That was horrible. Don't tell me. Well, yes you can. I love any review! So, review darlings! Reviews make the angels sing!**

**-Alexandria**


	21. I'm A Little Chicken Fried

**A/N: Twenty seven reviews? Yay! To the anonymous reviewer: Mhmmm? Pregnant you say? Mhm? Anyways, I'm deleting 'Miss America' and am starting a Madge/Gale story for THG. So, if you ship Gadge… keep your eyes open! **

**Enjoy this SAMCEDES chapter! BTW, I'm not necassarily 'good' at writing Samcedes. But I try.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, nor do I have anything to do wiff it. It is on tonight, however.

* * *

><p>"Sam," Mercedes said calmly. "Sam, we need to talk."<p>

"Oh my gosh. You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Sam shouted, face stricken with fear. "Please, Mercedes. Don't break up with me. I love you. We can make this work. I mean we ca—"

"Calm down Sam," Mercedes cut him off. "I'm not breaking up with you!"

Sam took some breaths of relief before hugging Mercedes. He kissed her lips before returning to his spot on the floral couch. _"Kurt will kill me if he finds this in my apartment," _Mercedes told Sam sternly when the couch arrived last week.

"No, no. We need to talk about the apartment situation."

"What about it? I'm paying rent, Mercedes."

"I know," she laughed. Sometimes Sam could just keep talking and talking, not wanting to listen. He jumps to conclusions way too fast, but hell, Mercedes loves him. "You are a pig. I mean, look at you!" She pointed to his shirt, which was covered in Cheeto Puffs crumbs, and spilt soda.

Sam looked down to his red and gray shirt. He liked it. It was manly, and he looked totally hot in it. Well, Britney had told him that when she had a Glee Club Sleepover. _"You know what, Sammy?" _she asked him. _"You are totes totes totes hot in that shirt." _She had leant into him and her breath had traces of Jack Daniels.

Sam shrugged and said to Mercedes, "I look hot in it, though."

"Yes, you look hot in anything." Mercedes told him, putting her hands on her hips. "But that's not the point! You are a complete, utter slob, Sam. I can't stand the smell of work out, and you have pizza boxes all over the house by the time I come home from school!"

Sam just shrugged and returned to the reruns of Jersey Shore. "Sam," Mercedes snapped at him. "I think… I think it's time you learn how to clean."

* * *

><p>With 'Barbara Streisand' booming in the background, Mercedes sprays the table glass table with Windex. She shows Sam how to rub it down until there are no streaks of liquid. Sam whines, but his girlfriend demandingly points to the table.<p>

Before long, the boy has the Windex cleaning down. He even adds some moves to make cleaning fun. He wags his butt around, wiping in the Windex.

He puts 'Barbara Streisand' on a constant replay. Soon, after wiping down the faux granite counter top from any crumbs and germs, he slips on some fuzzy socks as he cleans the tile floors. Sam slips, and then comes up with the best idea ever.

Making sure Mercedes is vacuuming theirs and the guest room, he grabs the handle to the sweeper, and glides across the floor. "Barbara Streisand!" he says in a monotone voice. "Doodoodoodoo! Barbara Streisand!"

If it was anything like it is in the movies, anyone watching Sam dance across the floor, would say that it was awesome. The sound of hands clapping together cut Sam's moves short. "Wooh! That was awesome Sam!"

See, he told you. Mercedes thinks that his movie like moves were awesome! "Thanks," he said kind of embarrassed. Mercedes runs to him and wraps her arms around his tiny frame. "Was it like the movies?"

Mercedes lets out a laugh before answering with, "It was better than the movies."

* * *

><p>"Sam, I'm on my way home," Mercedes told him through her phone the following day. Sam answered with a tired 'okay' before hanging up. <em>Men,<em> she shakes her head. Hopefully, probably not, but hopefully there is a steaming plate of fried chicken waiting for Mercedes at home.

Mercedes has had a looong day filled with annoying teachers, annoyed students, and long classes. After she got out of her classes, she couldn't hail a taxi to get back home. So, as she was walking for what seemed like forever in heels, she finally found a taxi.

She was only like, ten minutes away from the apartment but jeez. The walk was difficult, especially walking on the worn out, cracked up, cobblestone sidewalks of Cincinnati. Mercedes now understands why Snooki and J Wow complain about walking in Florence with heels.

Your effing feet bleed!

Mercedes grabbed her ring of keys from her purse, and put it into the key hole. With a few movements of her hands, the apartment door opened with ease. She put her nose into the air and smelt for something! Like, possibly fried chicken. Nothing. It smelt like Febreeze and Lysol.

At least he cleaned the house, she thought. Mercedes kicked off her black pumps, and hung up her purse before making it through the apartment walkway. "Sam? I'm home, baby!"

"Hey, stay there and close your eyes will you?" he called back to her. She did as told, but wondering what he was up to. Sam's hands enclosed her eyes, and he walked her through the rest of the apartment.

"Your hands smell like vanilla," she giggled.

"Well, I did use Warm Vanilla Sugar soap from Bath and Body Works," he said sheepishly.

"Oh."

"Open your eyes," Sam finally instructed. Mercedes took Sam's hands away from her face, and then opened her eyes slowly. She was standing in the doorway to the apartments little terrace, which wouldn't budge open until now.

"Sam…" she breathed, amazed.

"Wait, there's more." He pulled back the sage green curtains, and waved his arm out, telling Mercedes to step through. She took his other hand, and then stepped away from the tile onto the concrete.

"Sam," she said again. A little stained glass table sit in the middle of the terrace, with two mesh wire type chairs around it. On the table however, really made Mercedes… life.

A big plate of fried chicken took up most of the table. Along side the chicken were steaming bowls of mashed potatoes, and rice. Yummy.  
>"Oh Sam…"<p>

"I did it because you deserve it." Sam confessed. "You taught me to clean, and as a reward for that, and being an amazing girlfriend… I give you a homemade dinner."

That was the first real dinner they've had in their Cincinnati apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ehh, it's alright. Thanks for reading down here, and always, reviews are welcomed. My little rant of the week is this:**

**Britney wasn't on the Glee Graduation cover. WTF? Is she not graduating or something? THIS IS UNFAIR! UNCONSTITUTIONAL! Britty Boo needs to graduate!**

**I'm done with my rant.**

**-Love always, Alexandria**


	22. Chicago, Chicago! Part:ONE

**A/N: Helllooo! I have some things I need to address: Pregnancy. Having all the girls preggo is kind of impractical to me. It would be a really cool idea, don't get me wrong, but it kind of is. I was brainstorming and was like, "Should B get pregnant?"**

**The second thing: My updates are going to be further apart. I have A LOT going on in my life, and I know most of you guys too, but I don't have a lot of time to write. So, sorry y'all. **

**Anyways, enjoy this loooooong overdue chapter. BTW, there's some Korean words that are probably wrong (I got them off Wikipedia), so don't kill me over your computer. **

**Disclaimer: **Me? Yeah, I'm just a girl from New York who doesn't own Glee. My life, is boring.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shake it out shake it out, oh whoa<em>

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, oh whoa…"_

Tina's voice was cut off from someone clapping in the dark auditorium. She squinted her eyes, and looked out to the red seats. "He- hello?" She called out. "Who's there?"

The clapper didn't answer, but moved from its seat in the very back row. "That was great, Tina." The person told her. Their footsteps became louder and louder as they moved closer. "Really beautiful voice, you sing better than Florence and The Machine."

Tina felt a blush creep up her face, but then realized that she was talking to a complete stranger, who came from the shadows. "Thank—thank you." Tina said. The person walked onto the stage, and now Tina could see the facial features.

It was a man, about six foot tall, green eyes, and short black hair. He looked to be about in his early to mid thirties. He stepped forward, and she noticed the legendary Beatles photo of them walking across the street. "Oh, sorry that I'm being so rude," he said smugly. "I'm Brett Houston. Chicago Fine Arts Academy scout, and let me just say… you have quite some talent."

Tina smiled sheepishly and looked down at her feet; a nervous habit of hers besides stuttering. "Thank you, Mister Houston," she said. She met Brett's eyes.

"Oh please, call me Brett." Brett extended his arm to hand Tina a laminated white card. "I'd love it if you could give me a call? Chicago Fine Arts would love to have you on our board."

Tina extended her right hand and she reached out to grab the card. Tina brought it to her face and smiled, "That would be great."

"Sweet. See you later, Tina!"

Call Tina crazy, but she was hypnotized by that laminated card. She has always been in the dim spot of the stage, and Tina finally felt like she was… great. One Rachel Berry always put her down, telling her that her voice wasn't as great as her own. Telling her that she'd be better as a back up, Rachel even told her that she belonged in the crowd of screaming fans instead of the one being praised.

In Tina's mind, this was the best thing that ever happened to her. Well, besides Rachel finally going off, and Tina getting to be the lead. Tina wanted to fall on the floor laughing because Rachel had fallen pregnant and was booted from her Broadway spot.

Ha ha, Bitch.

* * *

><p>When Tina had gotten home that afternoon, she'd run upstairs and went right up to her computer. She typed in the URL that the card had read. Chicago Fine Arts Academy was home to the some of the best Youtube singers. Hopefully if Tina decides to go to this academy, she'll actually become a professional singer.<p>

To be honest, Tina's pretty sure she wants to be a teacher. She loves kids so much, maybe she could be a music teacher? Hmm, a singer or a teacher? Singer. By a looong shot.

"Eomma," Tina called throughout her house. She hated speaking Korean, but her mother barely spoke English, and tried her best to speak it when Tina had friends over. Tina's mother, Linda, was a four foot seven thirty-nine year old woman with mid back long black hair which was almost always in a bun. "Momma," she called again.

"Out back," Linda said in a response. Tina made her way through the back glass doors and stepped onto the blocks. "Hello, Tina."

"Eomma," Tina acknowledged. "I, uhm, some man from the Chicago Fine Arts Academy came to hear me… and he handed me his card," Tina told Linda, passing the card to her.

Linda took the card slowly, and then pushed her Ray Bans up on her head. "Aigoo, Tina." Tina's mothers face lit up and she nodded along to what she was reading. "Why not?"

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Tina had to ask Blaine and Artie on what they thought.<p>

"I think that's great Tee," Blaine told her. "But what about glee? What about McKinley, and what about us?"

Tina twisted her lips. It's like a state away! What about Tina pursuing her dreams, huh? Sure attending the academy would mean leaving McKinley, and then moving to Chicago… but hello! It's a big accomplishment for the Asian.

"Well that's the thing, I'd of course move. And the classes don't start for another two months! Blaine, Artie… this is such a huge thing for me!" She persisted. "My father already lives in Chicago!" Tina's father, Tim, a tall Russian, work in Chicago for his lawyer firm. Tim and Linda aren't divorced, but she decided to let him go to Chicago, while she stays home with her two children.

Tina has a younger brother, Nigel, who is goes to boarding school near to Ohio/ New York boarder. Nigel only comes home for birthdays, and of course, holidays.

"That's great that you'll be seeing your father daily," Artie paused. "But hello, what about us? Your mom? Tina, you can't really leave. I mean sure, I want you to live your life and stuff, but Tina, I'd miss you. And so would Mike. His family lives here for Pete's Sake!"

Tina felt her face become hot with anger. "Artie, do you hear yourself! You're being so selfish!" Artie put his finger up to say furthermore, but Tina stopped him. "You of all people, Artie? I thought you cared about me."

With that said, Tina stormed from her chair in the choir room and ran out. Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel would be very proud of her dramatic walk. "Tina!" she heard Blaine yell, "Come back!"

When she got into her Honda, Tina pulled the little card from her wallet. She punched in the numbers to her phone, and then she heard the sound of the beeping.  
>"Hello?" the gruffly voice of Brett answered. "Brett Houston here."<p>

Tina took a few seconds to take some fire breaths, "Hey Brett, its Tina Cohen-Chang. I've made my decision."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will be part two. What do you think Tina should do? And my apologies again for the late chapters, super busy, busy! **

**OMG, I was in Victoria's Secret the other day, and this guy had a shirt that said: Sext Me. Like, seriously dude? **

**Anyways, bye!**

**Mwah, mwah!**

**-Alexandria! **


	23. Author's Note

**A Note From Alexandria: **

**Hey guys! I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't been updating. Urgh, I know, don't kill me. I have reasons why I haven't been updating and they will be mentioned shortly. Okay, so the next chapter will be updated tomorrow. I've been thinking lately, and should I continue the story? I didn't get any reviews last chapter, and I was thinking, "Am I wasting these people's lives?" If you have any suggestions, please PM or review. I'd love to hear how you think I can make my story better. Now, here's my notes:**

**First of all: I don't think I'll have all the glee girls get preggers. I don't think it's practical and stuff. I do think it would be cool, doe. **

**Secondly: The reason(s) I haven't been updating is because I've been in the hospital. I came down with pneumonia, and I've also been at my dad's. I didn't bring my laptop with me to the hospital, and Laurel, my step-sister couldn't find it. **

**Thirdly: Thank yooooooou, those readers and reviewers. I don't deserve half of y'all and you guys mean so much.**

**Fourthly: I think I have the names for the Puckerman twins and Hudson son. Christopher Fiyero Hudson and Liam Dillon Puckerman and Charlotte (Lily for short) Delilah Puckerman.**

**Lastly: MY DADDY BOUGHT ME ONE DIRECTION TICKETS! Ah, I'm going to meet my future husband. I got backstage passes, yo. Niall Horan, you Irish cutie, will be mine. And my daddy would be very proud because he's all Irish, and Niall's from Ireland. Yeah!**

**Once again, Tina's second part will be updated tomorrow. Proooomise!**

**TTFN.**

**Ta Ta For Now,**

**AlexandriaFrancescaA **


	24. Chicago, Chicago! Part:TWO

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! I'm continuing, thanks to those lovely fans that inspired me to stay. I forgot to say something on my Authors Note. I had NO CLUE that Glee was going to be singing "Shake It Out" by Florence and the Machine. Like, that was in my last chapter, was it not? Lol. I'm going to be posting to chapters to this next story I'm starting. The two stories are not related, but they have the same focus: Pregnancy. I want you to tell me which storyline you like best, okay?**

**Now here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee.

* * *

><p>"I'm going."<p>

Tina Cohen-Chang has never really lived in the spotlight. She was always being compared to, and never got the chance to really shine. Never got solos, never got the lead, and never even really got a good part.

Now, it was Tina Cohen-Chang has her chance. And she's going to take that chance.

"Awesome choice, Tina," Brett said after awhile. "E-mail me for the deets. 'Kay?"

"Yes sir."

Tina hit the end button on her phone. She got a weird tingly feeling down her spine, a feeling she barely ever gets. _"Guess who's the thing now, Miss Rachel."_ Tina thought harshly of the tiny little dwarf. Tina shook away that feeling, and then turned her car into ignition.

"Chicaaaaago, Chicaaaagooo!" She sang. "I'm leaving Liiiiimaaaa! I'm leaving Lima!"

* * *

><p>Linda Cohen-Chang heard a car pull up into the driveway. The glass French doors opened, and in stepped Tina, singing happily to the music in her head. "Tina!" Linda exclaimed. "Why are you so happy, hon?"<p>

"I'm going to Chicago!" Tina answered quickly.  
>"It's official?"<p>

"It's official!"

Linda jumped up and down, filled with joy for her daughter. She regained her dignity, and fixed her bungled up pink tank top. "That's awesome, babe! I have to call your brother, and your Halmoni! I have to tell your father!" Linda ran from her position near the stairs, and dashed up the wooden staircase.

"Dang, mom," Tina muttered.

* * *

><p>"…and that brings me to this weeks assignment. Katy Perry!" Mister Schue announced. The whole glee club erupted into applause, even the few jocks lining up the top row. Blaine, being in love with Katy Perry, actually jittered and jumped in excitement. Tina laughed at her friends behavior, before taking she stood up and walked to Mister Schue.<p>

"But not before Tina announces something."

Tina smiled at her vocal teacher before returning her attention to the club. "As most of you know," she looked to the students that she told about Brett. "I was recently discovered by some man from Chicago Fine Arts Academy. He wants me to join, and I got a full scholarship, and this is my opportunity."

"…but you're staying right, Tina?" Koree, a brunette cheerleader cut her off. "We need you for Sectionals."

"Thanks Koree, but think about it… this is my chance to shine!"

"…and you have a chance to shine here. You have most leads in most songs." Riley, a football player shouted.

"I know that, but…"

"But what? Mike's coming back in a few months." Riley stated. He and Mike used to be on the same football team; Riley is a senior this year. "Do you want to travel back, or have him travel there? No."

Tina frowned. She shot her sad eyes to Blaine and Artie, who were just sitting there like cowards. Artie seemed to be looking out to nowhere, and Blaine was pretending to be interested with Artie's tweed vest. Blaine hates tweed.

"You know what?" Tina yelled. "This is my life, and I don't need you guys to tell me what to do with it!"

"…we were helping you make the right decision Tina," Mr. Schue calmed the crowd. "No need to get feisty."

That sent the tiny Asian overboard. "I'm… leaving."

Sitting in her little car, Tina realized the impact of her going somewhere else. Glee would loose their competitions, Artie would have no one to help him get places, and Blaine would not have a hair model. Poor Blaine, he needs a hair model.

"What should I do?" She asked the air. Tina felt as if she were in one of those situations where people have the angel on her right shoulder, and a devil on her left shoulder.

"_Go to Chicago, live your life!" _the devil told her.

"_No, don't listen to her!" _the angel told her. _"Don't go, your life is here. Your friends and memories are here. Are you gonna throw it away on some Arts Academy?" _

Tina moved her head both ways in contemplation. This was harder than she thought. A loud knock on her window shook her from her thoughts.

"Hey Tina," Blaine said through the glass. "It's Blaine."

"And that's glass," she laughed, pointing to the window. "What are you doing here?"

"Standing outside your car," he sarcastically said. "No, I'm here to talk to you."

Tina unlocked her car and motioned for Blaine to come to the passenger side. Blaine ran over to it, and opened the door and then closed it with a loud bang. "So…" he said. "Tina, do what you think is right."

Blaine telling her that made Tina go into emotion mode. She poured her inner thoughts and feelings, and then she realized that she was crying. He ran a hand down the length of her back, trying to calm the emotional girl.

"Tina in my opinion… I don't think you should go."

"Neither do I."  
>"Then don't go Tina, it's that simple."<p>

"But it's not that simple," she lashed out. "My mom really wants to go because of my father! She's so happy, and I can't take that happiness away from her!"

Blaine sighed. This is why he's gay. "Sometimes you have to do what's best for you."

* * *

><p>"See you in a week mom," Tina shouted, waving her hands like a manic. She waited until the white Chevy was out of view to run back inside. "and she gone," Tina told Blaine. Blaine smiled and then grabbed the Cheetos Puffs and Coke from the various locations.<p>

"One week with your mom in Chicago?" Blaine said. "Broadway musical time," he shouted. Artie laughed from the sofa on the other side of the house.

"I'm glad I stayed."

"I'm glad you did too," both Artie and Blaine said at the same time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it.**

**Review? **


	25. Finn's World

**A/N: Hey lovelies! How are you today? Sorry I didn't update Saturday, I was sleeping because… I WENT TO THE MIDNIGHT PREMIER OF THE AVENGERS! Ahh, it was SO amazing! Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans are beyoooond hot. Like, omg. I went with Brent, Amanda, and Tony. If you go to my profile, it mentions them. was this five year old behind me (we were the first ones in line) and he had Hulk fists on, it was so cute. Here's a little tip for you: If you ever go to a midnight showing for a movie that you know will be packed, go two to three hours early. You'll thank me later. LLN. Laugh Like Niall, : ) **

**xOxalexis8, she wasn't supposed to sound mean. She had this tone of voice in my head that was kind of pleading and implying. Not mean. But you might of read it that way, so… how ever you take it. LLN. **

**Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"'Cause baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you… ugh blahblah overwhelmed!" Finn sang into the shower hose. He blinked wildly, trying to get the strawberry smelling shampoo out of his eye. He only hopes that his son won't get in his eyes when the kid takes a shower. That's a pain, Finn will cry if he sees his son in.<p>

Thankfully, nobody was home to hear Finn's atrocious singing. Granted, he was the lead in glee club, he still sucks. He's definitely no Puck when it came to singing, Artie when it comes to rapping, or Mike when dancing. And Finn is definitely no Sam… that dude has a wicked body. Sometimes he wonders why Rachel fell in love with him.

Sure he was really sweet, a quarterback, and popular in high school… maybe it was a loser likes jock type scenario. Rachel's not a loser though; she's a winner in Finn's heart. _Gosh dang, Finn! _he yelled at his mind. _You're such a sap._

Finn thinking of what a sap he is brings him to another thing on his mind, the baby. Sure he's said some really random things about the kid, like the shampoo in his eyes thing… but he's never had a real conversation about the future with the kid. Christopher was to be his name, after Finn's dead father.

He wants his son to have a dad, and Finn's going to do everything in his power to be that dad. If Chris wants to join soccer –Finn shudders at the thought- he will support his son. His son has an F in school? Finn will get him a tutor. Chris likes boys? Finn will send him to Kurt and Blaine.

See, he was going to be the perfect father, always knowing what to do. And hey, if Finn doesn't know what to do, he's still has the coolness factor. That is a complete different level of father.

Finn realized that he was wasting a lot of water standing in the shower, thinking. So he quickly turned the steaming water off and walked out of the curtain. It was all silver and sparkly… that's the only bad thing about living with two divas. They had complete word in everything.

Back from his thoughts, he wrapped a pink towel around his waste and stepped out of the bathroom. His and Rachel's room was right there, all square shaped. Finn thought it was boring, and Rachel thought it was NYC-chic. 'Cause in New York City, tiny square apartment rooms are the thing, you know?

Peeking out of the door just a little, Finn found no one. Not even a tiny little crumb. He was home alone, for good. Normally, when Kurt and Rachel say they'd be gone, they come back five minutes later, complaining of rude people. Maybe they're shopping?

Finn sauntered back into the bathroom, almost bigger than the room. He ripped off the towel, and picked up a pair of boxers. He hummed with his eyes closed as he pulled them up; when he opened the doe brown eyes something in the corner of the bathroom caught his eye.

"Holy shi—" he cussed. "Rat! Rat! Rat!" Finn started throwing random objects at it, trying for it to go away. "Go… shoo. Please," he pleaded. Finn Christopher Hudson was scared of one thing… rats.

"Somebody, help me!"

* * *

><p>What seemed like an eternity of waiting for the rat to go back into the hole, which it did, Finn climbed down from the counter, taking long times to put each leg down. "I hate rats. I hate rats. I hate rats." He chanted over and over.<p>

Once his feet were planted firmly on the ground, Finn started tiptoeing, which then ended in a sprint. He dashed down the hallway, and into the kitchen. "Rachel, please pick up!" He dialed Rachel' number.  
>"Hello, Finn." Rachel's voice flooded his ears.<p>

"Rachel where are you?"

"Opening the apartment door."

"Okay, good!

Rachel sighed, and hung up. When Finn saw her sweat filled face, he smiled like a doofus. "Thank goodness you're home!"

"I know that you missed me, Finn. I missed you too." She said, pulling him in for a kiss.  
>"In a minute," Finn told her. "There's a rat that I need you to kill."<p>

"Is that it?" Rachel questioned. Finn nodded. He heard a snap, and then Rachel popped her head out from the floor. "Finn that was not rat… that was a mouse!"

Rachel held out a tiny black object in her hand. Sure enough, it was a mouse. Finn examined it, before realizing how cute it was. He said 'Awe," not noticing he said it out loud. His face turned into a tomato, and he frowned. Finn looked up at her with wet eyes,  
>"Can we keep him?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, simple, and sweet. I had to write this before dinner, 'cause I didn't want to do it after. LLN. **

**Here's a little rant: Saturday night was my soon-to-be-step-father's birthday. Chris (that's him) wanted to go to this fancy Italian restaurant at the town center a little away. I had bought these black heels from Forever 21 for the night, and they broke! Right there in the middle of the restaurant, returning from the restroom. I was so embarrassed because I made the most unattractive noise as my leg slumped from the lost height. Erggh. Don't buy heels from Forever 21. **

**Review?**


	26. Battle of the Pregnancies

**A/N: Disclaimer: **I don't own nor to I have anything to do with Glee. This story is purely based on bordem and my imagination.

* * *

><p>"…do I really have a flat butt?" Rachel asked. She touched her bum softly, moving her hands along the fabric of her black and white striped dress. Rachel huffed softly, and looked up at Quinn with big eyes.<p>

"No, Rachel." Quinn told her. "You do not have a flat butt." Quinn rolled her eyes, and made her way to Rachel's walk-in closet. "Holy sh—is that a rat?"

Rachel ran into her closet, and she saw Quinn backed up against the wall, pointing to the cage in the corner. "Yes," she breathed. "Finn wanted to keep him. But I told him over and over… the last thing I need is a pet. It's a rat for crying out loud, it's not even a little Chihuahua."

Quinn gave a grossed out expression, before walking back out of the cluttered space. She looked at all the shopping bags that the two had recently brought into the apartment. Shopping—even to Quinn—was supposed to make her happy, but she's not. "I can't believe they just kicked me out of my drama classes!"

"I'm sorry." Rachel empathetically whispered. "I've been there."

Rachel on the other hand, was kind of… happy. She and Quinn have more in common then ever. And to be honest, that's all she's ever wanted. Sure, Rachel feels horrible for the girl, because Quinn's gone through so much, and overcame so much… just to be kicked out. But now they have more to talk about!

And other than feeling horrible/happy, Rachel feels like it's a race. Or a competition. Rachel gets kicked out, Quinn gets kicked out. It seems as if Quinn is trying to get more sympathy.

After minutes of pure silence, Rachel finally speaks,

"So, when's the wedding?" Rachel's very nosey about Quinn's wedding. Since she and Finn didn't have the 'Royal Wedding of Lima, Ohio,' Rachel wants Quinn to have that wedding. Quinn deserves it…

"I want it to be in January or February," Quinn told her. "I want to be pregnant when I get married."

"Why?"

"So I won't have to pass the sin on to my children?" Quinn scoffed, in a 'duh' type tone.  
>"As long as it makes sense to you," Rachel finally says.<p>

"And it does."

* * *

><p>"That's so, so pretty!" Quinn gushed. She pointed to a sweetheart neckline, Cinderella type dress. "I want!" Kurt, who was sitting on Quinn's right side, let out an audible laugh.<p>

"You're going to be the most beautiful bride, Quinn."

Rachel couldn't believe her ears. Kurt told her that _she'd_ be the most beautiful bride. Damn was Rachel jealous. Ever since Kurt had gotten home, an hour after Rachel and Quinn's conversation about Q's wedding; the blonde was attached to the brunette haired boy's hip.

Rachel had to admit, at four months pregnant with twins, Quinn looked phenomenal. Rachel looked down at her own stomach, a tiny bump barely hanging out of her pant line. She didn't want to get fat, but Rachel's always wanted that baby bump. It's a symbol of love, patience, motherly love, and care.

After all, Rachel was five months pregnant. Rachel took the pregnancy as a competition. "Four more months 'til I give birth Quinn… four more months." She repeated, silently under her breath.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going to be putting the nursery, Rachel?" Quinn asked. She looked around her friends' apartment, wincing at the lack of space. Rachel noticed and hissed.<p>

"It's going to be in mine and Finn's room." Rachel answered.

"Oh," was Quinn's reply. "I found this wonderful apartment near Yale… and one near Puck's college. It's perfect, three and a half rooms, two baths."

"Why'd you find two apartments?" Rachel asked, in an irritated way.

"Puck and I haven't decided what to do yet; where we'll be living I mean."

Rachel nodded her head, but inside, she was disagreeing. The two were about to be married, and then have two children! And they have no clue what they'll do? It just seemed so, so wrong.

"As long as it makes sense to you," Rachel said.

"It does."

Oh, it's on Quinn. It is on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short, lame chapter. I've been really tired lately… and I broke my wrist. Not fun, guys, not fun. **

**Did anyone else find the glee boys singing 'What Makes You Beautiful' sexy? I found it to be very hot. Like, I was shaking in my seat, and started crying it was that hot. I was like, "I would jump on that!" Oh it was pure beautifulness. :) :) :) :)**

**I probably won't be updating 'til Friday. My beautiful family from Italy (my mom's family lives in Italy) is here, and they're leaving Friday… and that's when I'll be able to update. I've been showing them around, and catching up with my cousin. **

**I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO READ MY STORY 'PREGGERS!' I need to know which one to right, 'because it's really getting on my OCD. I have three ideas. One of them is in the authors note. Go, go read and review please! **

**-Alexandria**


	27. Night Life

**A/N: Guess my family was leaving today? Ha, so when I got home from the airport, I immediately went onto meh laptop and started typing. 'Cause I love you guise! **

**xOxalexis8: I know, that was so, so sweet. I knew that Quinn was probably going to give up her crown to Rachel or Becky. I loved the episode (especially when they showed everyone on that plastic dino), but what I didn't like is how they made Quinn so mean. She has changed a lot since season 1 & 2, and I hate how they made Quinn so cruel.**

**Anyways, here's the disclaimer:**

TNF does not depict anything on the show, nor does it have anything to do with the show, except for the characters. Please don't sue, 'cause if you sue me, then you'll have to sue everyone with a story online.

**Oh, and this chapter's going to have different people's story!**

* * *

><p>"…Sam?" Mercedes whispered in the dead of night. Sam's eyes opened as quickly as they could, and he moaned in his awake. There was little light streaming in through the blinds hanging quietly on the windowsill, and the tiny strand of light made Sam cringe.<p>

"Yes?" he moaned in his word. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Mercedes answered very fast. She snapped her head towards Sam, in a haunting way. "I'm just thinking."

Sam laughed a little gruff. "Can't you think without me being awake?"

"No, no." Mercedes shook her head as she spoke. "I'm thinking about… us, and the future, and Quinn, and Rachel, and Kurt, and…" she started crying.

"Mercedes, it's okay!" Sam told her alarmingly. He took her into his big arms, kissing the top of her head. "Just tell me what you're thinking about."

After clearing her throat, and wiping away her stream of tears, Mercedes took a deep breath and spoke. "Quinn's pregnant again, and I can't be there for her. I know I wasn't there for her until the last two months the first time… but she really needs someone to be there for her." She looked at Sam through the darkness.

"And Q's in college, and she finally got out of her past, only for it to repeat! Rachel's pregnant too, and she told me that she thinks Quinn's trying to compete with her, l-last n-night! Rachel and Quinn both got kicked out of their classes, something they both strive for!"

Sam removed her from his arms, and prompted to take her hands in his own. He titled her face up to meet his, and he kissed her lips. "I know that they're out friends, but it's there life…" he told her. "Let them decide how to live it."

"But it's not just their lives! It's ours!" Mercedes pouts. "You're not going to college, and you're not working! My parents' money and the little money I make from the random birthday parties I do on the weekends aren't going to cut our living expenses!" Her calm attitude when downhill and she wept again.

Sam didn't say anything, but he nodded his head. Mercedes was right; he needs to get a job so that they can live up until at least next year. Then of course, there's the future. He's also been paying for rent with money that Hiram and Leroy have been sending.

"I know, I promise I'll search for a job."

* * *

><p>Britney looked around worriedly, waiting for Santana or Puck. She had called the apartment phone, and Puck's sleepy voice had answered. He said either he or Santana would be coming, but no one was at the park.<p>

The blonde looked down at her ankle, elevated on the plastic wood park bench. It was swollen, black, and blue. Even Britney knew that that wasn't good. "Ow," she said. She looked around for some one, but no one seemed to be hanging around the little campus park. Considering it was four a.m., Britney thought someone would be out.

She twisted her ankle, trying to get away from tracker-jackers… but then she remembered that she wasn't in the Hunger Games. It was also too early.

Sad and injured, Britney gathered up all her might, and slowly stood. It hurt, and Britney could feel her bones groan in pain. _Poor little bone elves, _she thinks. _I'm so sorry!_ She looks down at her ankle, and it makes her think of a painting she did a few weeks before graduation.

As a gift of awesomeness to Blaine, Britney decided to paint him a picture. It was supposed to be hair gel with a unicorn on the bottle, but it ended up a big blob of black and blue. Blaine smiled, and it made Britney feel like an artist.

A few steps in to her descent from the bench, Britney hears a shout from behind her. "Britney!" a man voice beckons. "Britney!" they call out again. She recognizes the voice a few seconds later, and turns around. She grimaces at the movement, but takes it in.

"Puck," she calls out once she realizes who it is. Puck jogs over to her, and then swears under his breath.

"Brit, we need to get to a hospital."

A fast car ride later, Britney's laying on a hospital bed, with a bunch of other broken boned patients. Puck sits next to her, flipping through a baby magazine that was on the table next to her. She smiles as he looks at the prices of all the items in the magazine, and he growls.

"You're going to be a good dad you know?" she tells him. "I always knew you were."

Pucks' thrown off course of the blondes word, considering that she _is_ the girl that believes in unicorns. He admits, to himself of course, that the blonde that he grew up with would be a good mom. "Thanks," he replies gruffly. "You've grown up a lot, Britney. You're better with your words and are much more mature… always knew you would."

Britney smiles a very large smile, and returns her attention to a hacking man in the corner. His daughter had a huge gash on her arm, with the bone popping out. The man complained of the lack of effort from the doctors.

"Thanks Puck," she whispers. "You're the closest thing I have to a boyfriend."

"…thanks?" Puck quirked his eyes up, wondering if it was a compliment. Seconds later, Santana comes storming into the room, shouting profuse words in Spanish.

"Santana!" Britney shouts.

"Britty-Boo!"

Well wierd brother-sister like moment lasted long… Puck says in his mind.

* * *

><p>Kurt silently tiptoed out of his room, and glides across the floor in the apartment. His eyes are on the kitchen, but his mind in on Rachel and Finn's room. If he gets caught, the couple will send him to therapy.<p>

Checking the door to his brother's room, Kurt finally lets out a deep breath when he hears rainforest sounds softly playing. That means Rachel is snoring too loud, and Finn couldn't sleep, so to make him go to sleep… he puts on the music. That's good, Kurt thinks.

Kurt relaxes his eyes on the silver. The silver is his destination. The fridge holds the key to happiness.

He tiptoes again, barely falling down onto the tile floor. Kurt looks around again, just to make sure no one is awake. All is quiet and sound, he concludes.

Kurt slowly peels open the door, and his eyes fuzz from the extreme light the streams from the fridge. He sees the object that he has been craving, and darts for it. Taking a finger sweep from the frosted cake, he lifts his finger into his mouth. "Mhmmm," he mumbles.

Finger sweep after finger sweep, half of the icing from the left side of the cake was practically gone. If Kurt was back in Lima, he and Blaine would be sneaking a dessert from Blaine's freezer, then sneaking back upstairs and softly closing Blaine's bedroom door. When Rachel and Finn had caught him doing this a few weeks before now, Kurt told them that it was post partum distress from Blaine.

Kurt had the worst nightmare about Blaine and himself. They were both held hostage in JCPenny –gag- and when the capturer took them into the dressing room of doom, the guy took Blaine's hair gel, and Kurt's Alexander McQueen jacket. The thought of the nightmare made Kurt want to cry.

"Kurt," someone whispered. Kurt jumped and hit his head on the fridge's top. "Get your hand out of my cake!"

Kurt laughs nervously and speaks shakily, "R-Rachel!"

"You're going to therapy, young man."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I write on the flow. I don't think before I write, and if you have a problem with the way I write, sorry. : ( I decided to do different P.O.V.'s in this chapter, to show what people are doing at certain times. **

'**Time of My Life' came on while I was typing this. Dirty Dancing was on ABC Family and I was like 'OMG I have the Glee version on my phone!'**

**Read 'Preggers,' my other story! I NEED YOUR HELP, GUYS! **

**REVIEW! ; )**


	28. Safe and Sound

**A/N: I started typing this Friday, and if it's not Friday when it's updated… just know that I started like I said I would on Friday. If it is Friday, then yay for Alexandria on keeping her promise! I just made a Tumblr for y'all (I have one for my friends, and now one for y'all!) so go I'll post my name, and then follow me if you have your own! **

'**Kay, well let's get this show on da road.**

**Disclaimer: **This story is solely based on imagination and boredom. The only thing that has to do with the show is the characters, who I don't own.

**There will be something that you may hate me for in this chapter… Remember that I'm teen virgin and I don't write smut. Implied rape… nothing graphic.**

* * *

><p>"Quinn, please come out with me tonight!" Miranda begged. "This is our first college party!" The redhead went to the edge of Quinn's bed, got down on her knees, and stuck out her bottom lip in a pouting fashion.<p>

"No," Quinn said flatly. "We go to Yale. As in the college for mature smart people. And Miranda, in case you haven't noticed… I'm pregnant!"

Miranda growled, and then stood. "And that's why you're knocked up right? Because you're mature and smart, right?"

Quinn's face flustered, and she sat on her shaking hands to ease the reflex of punching her. Lately, as Quinn neared five months of pregnancy, Miranda has gotten snippy and has started being straight rude. Like two days before now, when Miranda told her that she was looking like the Michelin Man. The comment made Quinn cry, and then Miranda called her a baby.

"Fine," Quinn whispered. "I'll go."

Miranda squealed in anticipation and excitement, jumping up and down before running to the shared walk-in closet. She came back out thirty seconds later, hauling dresses and skirts along with her. "We're going to have so much fun, Quinnie!"

"Yay," Quinn falsely said.

Fifteen minutes and forty-two outfits later, Quinn descended from the dorm units' staircase, receiving various howls from passing men. Miranda had to tell the men that even though she was hot, she was pregnant. Quinn mentally strangled her southern friend, but smiled in appreciation.

Quinn did look smokin' though. She was dressed in a long sleeved, tight, mid-thigh black dress with a big swoop in the back of the dress. She wore black sparkly heels, four inches high, and totally unlike herself. Her hair was in wavy locks and her make up smoky.

She wondered how a middle-of-cow-town girl could be such a rebel.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that this is it?" Quinn asked through the booming music. "It seems more a strip club!" Miranda turned around to stare at Quinn intently. She tsked silently, and Quinn was taken back by Miranda's behavior. Was she always like this? Quinn wondered.<p>

Bright strobe lights were all over the space, and Quinn had no idea how all these people didn't fall to the ground with a seizure. She wonders if her babies can sense the light, and are shielding their little eyes. Cages hung in the corners, with dancing models in skimpy suits. This was definitely a strip club, and not a regular club that Miranda had promised.

Quinn was never used to this kind of insane club. Normally her kind of club consisted of hot boys in Hollister shirts or Polo's hanging by the pool, or laughing at round cotton topped tables. Not stinky boys in band t-shirts sitting drunkenly at a sticky bar countertop.

These were not Quinn's people.

Snapping from her thoughts of germs, and infections her babies could get, Quinn realized that Miranda was gone… missing. Panicked and lonely, Quinn started shouting Miranda's name, with no answer. She looked around the dimmed room, looking for the familiar flash of curly red hair.

After what seemed like hours of searching, Quinn finally heard Miranda's little quirky laugh. Smiling, she made her way through the crowd of dancers, to a set of tables and booths. "Miranda?" Quinn called out into the little light.

"Quinn?" A voice answered. "Is that yew?"

It was Miranda, and a very drunk Miranda at that. Without seeing her, Quinn could tell her friend was drunk by the sound of her voice. Miranda's drunken voice was like the prairie girls voice, high and annoying.

"C'mere," Miranda beckoned. Quinn thought about her other options, and realizing that she couldn't leave the drunken girl, Quinn went to her. When she approached the table, she noticed three more figures.

They were tall, handsome, and mysterious looking. _I really misled my fortune cookies,_ Quinn thinks as she looks at them. All three of them have dark hair, one of them has black hair, and the others have brown.

"Miranda, I think we should get going." Quinn warns. Miranda snickers before whispering something into the black haired boy's ear. The man lets out a gruff laugh, and then makes his way to Quinn.  
>Quinn's hair on the back of her neck sticks up, and she could tell something bad was about to happen. She did watch a lot of Criminal Minds, after all. Quinn's first instinct was to run, but she couldn't in the damned heels… and the babies. Her feet remained planted in their awkward position on the sticky linoleum floors.<p>

Black hair was inches from Quinn, when he lunged towards her. Quinn tried to scream, but the man's mouth was attached to her own. She lifted her foot to see if she could reach… the soft spot. The man was too tall.

She lifted her hand to pull Black Hair's head away, but his buddies must've went behind Quinn and restrained her hands. _Rape. Rape. Rape. Rape. Rape. _She continued to repeat in her head. Quinn even tried to pull back her head, but that was restrained too.

"Awe, Quinnie!" Miranda squealed. "You're letting loose!"  
>That bitch, Quinn says to herself. How dare she sit there and watch as her friend gets raped. The whole thing was a big blow job.<p>

When minutes of being kissed passed, Quinn was pulled out of the club. She was pushed up against a wet brick wall, and as she was thrown against the wall… all air escaped her body. Hands moving over her body, Quinn felt dirty.  
>Dirtier than the night she lost her virginity to Puck. Dirtier than the time she was covered in dirt. She was being violated and the only thing that could possibly stop the man would be a random ten pound rat.<p>

No screaming, no kicking, no hitting. Quinn's hands went for her stomach. The poor babies needed their mother's support to breathe. They needed Quinn to protect them. The womb was a warm, safe place… only to be made cold and scary.

Tears flowed like waterfalls down Quinn's face as the rapist tugged viciously at Quinn's dress. Soon, she would be unclothed and nude. What did she do to deserve this?

"Be a good girl and this won't hurt," he whispered seductively. A light shone at that second and Quinn last saw the eerie smile on the man's face. It haunted her mind with its illuminating light. _Our Father who art in Heaven..._

* * *

><p>"Quinn?" a panicked voice whispered. Rachel snapped her fingers several times. Quinn's eyes blinked open, and her eyes were fuzzy from sleep.<p>

"Rachel?" Quinn asked, confused. Rachel had bright red eyes, and tear stains running down her smooth face. Quinn examined the room she was in, and she started crying too. "Rachel!"

"Oh, Quinn!" Rachel cried. "Thank goodness you're finally awake. You hit your head on the concrete pretty hard. Doctor said you'd be awake soon, but I thought you'd be in a coma!"

Terror colored Quinn's face as her mind flooded with memories of that night. She barely remembered hitting her head, but Quinn does have a brief memory. What day was it? Were the babies okay? "H-how long have I been out?"

Rachel wiped away some stray tears before answering. "Six hours. You were found… uhm at eleven-forty-one."

"And the babies?"

"Unharmed and unscathed," Rachel answered right away. "Doc also said it was a miracle."

Quinn smiled and all the scary thoughts flooded away. Baby boy and baby girl were okay. That's all that was important to Quinn. "Where's Puck?" Quinn asked after awhile.

Rachel checked her phone. "He's on his way. Quinn when I told him about what happened he was crying and—"Rachel cut herself off with her own tears.

"Oh God," Quinn whispered. "Rachel it's okay. I'm okay. The babies are okay…"

"They can't find him!" Rachel blurted. "They couldn't find a semen match either!"

"Rachel," Quinn said harshly. "I'm safe."

Rachel kind of felt a twinge of guilt. Poor Quinn getting raped while pregnant… it kind of makes her feel bad that she decided the pregnancy thing was a competition. After some mind pity, Rachel finally agreed. "You're safe."

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! I kind of needed a little twist in the storyline! I couldn't keep writing things like 'Quinn goes to NYC to spend the weekend with Rachel!' because I really can't. I needed something to happen!  
>Anyways, if y'all want my tumblr here it is: <strong>littleluckyirish** You follow me, I follow you. You have a question? You can message me anonymously. **

**TTFN**

**-**_Alexandria!_


	29. Picture Perfect

**A/N: Hello dhere! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Puck clamored through the maze of people with two suitcases, practically running down the airport halls. He stood on a plastic bench, looking for the familiar face of Finn. Finn was effing tall, how could he not stick out of a crowd?<br>Two minutes passed before Puck finally spotted Finn. The boy with the Mohawk made his way to his friend, and hugged him tightly. Finn smiled a shy smile, hiding his fear. The two men pushed passed the walkers, and darted through the glass doors.

"How is she?" Puck asked. He was out of breath, and he was nervous.

"Rachel called and said she's awake…" Finn answered. "The twins are okay, too."

Puck swore under his breath. "Damnit! If I were to have stayed, this would of never of happened!" he blamed himself. "I was talking to Quinn earlier… how could this of happened?"

"Puck," Finn said in a soothing voice. "The minds of sick people… you couldn't of known this was going to happen."

"Did they catch him?"

"No," Finn told Puck weakly. "But, ugh, they have Miranda… might prosecute her or something."

Puck shook his head in disgust. Miranda had been there for Quinn since she found out that she was pregnant! And then she watches as Quinn gets raped by some sick stranger? Was she insane herself?  
>All Puck wanted to do was see Quinn okay, hug her and kiss her. She needs him, and Finn is driving like a damn turtle. <em>Easy Puck, <em>Noah told himself. _Finn's helping you. _When he had gotten the urgent call from his Jewish Princess, Santana was right besides him, calling Finn to tell him Puck's flight schedule.

Finn, begrudgingly, got out of bed at two a.m. to drive to the airport and pick Puck up. And Puck couldn't be any more grateful.

When the two arrived in front of the hospital, everything felt like it was slow motion. Stepping out of the car, running towards the slow-moving doors, running up several flights of stairs, running down the hall… all was in slow motion. When Puck reached room 304B, and saw Quinn drinking a cup of water, all went back to normal.

"Quinn," he breathed out in relief. Quinn put down her water cup and smiled the most beautiful smile. Puck dashed to her bedside and planted a big, sloppy kiss on Quinn's lips.

"Hi Puck," Quinn greeted. Her bright eyes rimmed with tears, reminding the Jewish boy of raindrops collecting on a green leaf. Puck took in Quinn's face… and the tiny, but noticeable bruise on the tip of her eyebrow. "I'm okay."

"I'm so sorry!" Puck begged. "If I were there for you…"

"It's not your fault!"

"Thank you!" Finn called from his position in the doorway.

Quinn giggled and shook her head. "See," she pointed out. "I'm fine, and the babies are fine."

"But I'm not," Puck admitted. "I'm so scared for you Quinn. Something could've happened!"

"But nothing did," Quinn told him.  
>"But you could have died."<p>

"Yet I didn't."

Puck, angry as can be, shut his mouth from saying more. Quinn stared at him, mouth in a tight line. Rachel and Finn were on the edge of their seats, ready to stop a fight if needed.

"I honestly just want to forget this whole thing happened," Quinn whispered. "I want to go home and forget everything!"

Puck hugged her tightly, and turned to Finn. "When I leave, can you guys take care of her?" Rachel and Finn both nodded. "Like, you come here every weekend instead of her go to New York?" Once again, the two nodded.

"N-no!" Quinn protested. "I want to go _home, _home Puck….back to Lima, home." Quinn's voice was shaky, meaning she was on the edge of tears. "I don't want to see Miranda's face ever again."

Puck could feel his muscles in his face working a smile, but he tried to restrain them. "Okay!" Puck's body was practically jumping.

"WHAT?" Rachel shouted. She jumped from her spot on a green wool chair. "You can't go, Quinn! What about the modeling contract you obtained? What about me?"

Quinn had almost forgotten her modeling contract she had gotten. It was a few weeks ago that she went shopping with Kurt, when a man with a camera stopped her. _"I'm Simon Backston from Victoria's Secret! I think you're gorgeous and have what it takes to be a model!" _Kurt had jumped at the chance for Quinn. They set up for her first photo shoot to be after she had the babies.

"Modeling contract?" Puck asked.  
>"For Victoria's Secret," Rachel answered quickly. Puck nodded his head, imagining Quinn in one of those bras. He must've been drooling, because Quinn touched his face and wiped saliva from it.<p>

"Oh sorry," Puck apologized sheepishly.

A few seconds after that moment passed, Quinn took Puck's hands. "Take me home Puck."

* * *

><p>A week later, Puck carried Quinn's various bags and suitcases through the airport. It had taken two days for Quinn to be cleared from the hospital, one day to pack her dorm, and the rest was used for filing police reports.<p>

The man that raped her, Carter Dunce was caught the day before and was prosecuted and thrown into jail. Miranda was let out of holding, and would apologize every chance she could. Quinn simply shook Miranda off her shoulder; simply saying "Stay well."

"So when are you going to Ohio State?" Puck asked, sliding his hand into hers.

"When we get back," Quinn answered happily.

"We'll be the 'it' couple," Puck told her. "We will also be the picture perfect family, with the most picture perfect house, picture perfect dog, and a picture perfect life."

Quinn tilted her head up to look into his eyes. "We don't necessarily have to have the 'picture perfect' family… as long as I'm with you, and our kids are happy and healthy, I'm good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry it was short. My mental relationship with Zac Efron took a sad turn today. :(**

**Review?**


	30. All About Celeste

**AN; Hey, this is Lexi's mom… she's at her home school place right now, and she told me to update this. I see her write author's notes all the time, so I thought I right one! She left me some notes as to what to say, so….**

HockeyGal09; **nothing happened to Zac… my mom (me) told me that I was strange to have a boyfriend, and then have a mental relationship with Zac Efron. (I really did tell her that.)**

**This is a short chapter, I can see. I watch Glee too! I like Britney and Santana the best.**

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Anything.

* * *

><p>"So I heard that Quinn's back," Tina said out-of-the blue. Blaine and Artie nodded their heads.<p>

"That's good for her and Puck, I guess." Blaine added. The three friends were at a coffee shop, a little outside of Lima. Artie sat in his wheelchair, playing Angry Birds, trying to pass the time.

"So have you talked to Kurt?" Tina asked Blaine. Blaine nodded nonchalantly and played with the thin red straw in his cup.

"Yeah, he's good. Kurt told me he spent five hundred dollars at Express," Blaine told her. "He's really happy."

"Good."

They spent another five minutes staring at each other and sipping their frappechinos in silence. Artie, bored of the boredom, decided to fill the other two on his life.

"You know Celeste from Glee club?" he stated. Blaine and Tina nodded. "Well, we're getting really close, and I really like her." Blaine smiled and patted Artie on the back.

"Good for you, Artie." Artie smiled appreciatively at him, and blushed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Artie rolled down the hallways at school, alone. Pepped up students pushed passed he, almost making the wheelchair tip over. Artie shook his head at the rudeness of some people, but straightened himself up when he saw Celeste.<p>

She ran into the choir room, crying. Artie increased his hand speed, turning his wheel faster and faster. He _needed_ to get to Celeste before anyone else did.

When Artie entered the choir room, he saw a red and white Cheerios uniform, and then Celeste's curly blond ringlets splayed across the black piano. Strands of lights from the barely opened blinds bounce of her curls, making the hair look like shiny strands of glitter. _Why am I such a sap? _Artie asks himself.

He clears his throat, and the noise disturbing the silence make Celeste look up. "Artie," Celeste states. "What are you doing in here?" She wipes away her tears.

"I saw you run in here, and I was worried… so I followed you." Artie explains. "I can go if you want me too." He looks at her with a tiny smile on his face as she waves her hand for him to come closer. "So why are you crying?"

"Coach Sylvester is being a bitch," Celeste scoffs. "I gained two pounds, and she called me fat!" Artie took one of her hands, and held it in his two.

"Two pounds is no big deal, Celeste. You look beautiful," Artie tells her.  
>"Really?"<p>

"Really."

Celeste laughs and wipes away her tears, and slowly stands. She starts on walking for the door, when Artie stops her. "Would you like a ride to school, Madame?" He tries to suppress his giggles, but he can't. It only makes Celeste blush.

"I would love that kind sir," she giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Review? <strong>

**Lexi will soon be starting the 'Preggers' series, so get your reviews in! **


	31. The Job

**A/N: Yeah, "All About Celeste" was my mom. I wrote it, but she wrote the author's note. I didn't have a chance to write Sunday, because my mother and I spent the day baking Italian food. I was also going to write some super sweet thing for my mom on my author's note, but I didn't have a chance to write it. I wrote the last chapter at like, six in the morning. So, you can skip over the next part if you want… it's for my mommy.**

_My mom is currently a single mom. She gives everything for me, and I can't repay her for it. Whether it's paying and taking me to dance classes, ballet, gymnastics, or cheer, she somehow manages it all with her already busy schedule. She puts food on the table, and is raising me on her own. She gives me the best of the best, no matter what. If that's not supermom, then I don't know what supermom is. She's my life giver, my best friend, my mentor, my shopping buddy… she's my mom. I love you, Stella. _

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Merrrrrrrrrrrrcedes!" Sam chimed. "Merrrrrrrrcedes!"<p>

Mercedes groaned slammed her pencil on the table. "Yes Sam?" She said in a faux nice voice. "May I help you?" Sam smiled a geeky little smile and pointed at the fridge.

"Know how you were saying that the prices of milk and chicken are getting ridiculously high?" Mercedes nodded, and then Sam continued. "Well, now we can have a fridge full of chicken and milk… because I got a job!"

Mercedes jumped from her chair, and ran over to hug Sam. "That's awesome Sam… where did you find the job?" A few strands of hair fell into her face, and she pushed it away.

"At the Christian church down the street, teaching kids how to play guitar!" Sam's enthusiasm made his girlfriend laugh, but the giggles were cut short when Mercedes took in what he just said. A church? Is that boy stupid?

"Sam, babe, you do realize that working at the church means that your volunteering," she tells him slowly. Sam nods, with big eyes. "As in you won't get paid, Sam!" Mercedes feels like slapping him, but she doesn't and huffs.

"What do you mean? When I went down there today, MaryLou said that I got the job…" Sam told her.

"Because volunteering his like a job… you take time to do it, but you don't get paid!" Mercedes' furious, but she doesn't show it. She knows that Sam has dyslexia and is slow with comprehending things. Poor Sam.

"Oh," Sam says quietly. He nods his head a bit, still taking the news in. "Well then, I'll just leave you alone. I'll be watching television or something."

* * *

><p>The next day, Sam sauntered into the brick church. He carried his guitar with him in one hand, and a lunch box in the other. Sam took a deep breath before pushing open the second set of glass doors.<p>

When he entered the church, he was welcomed to the smell of cookies, and the faint smell of old person. What a lovely combination… not. Sam looks around, and makes his way through one of the aisles.

MaryLou was supposed to meet him here, and yet the old lady wasn't where she said she'd be. Sam took a seat in one of the back rows of pews, and prayed silently. After all, that's what you do when you go to church.

A cough from a back room interrupted Sam's prayer, and he looked over. MaryLou, a short grey haired lady was standing there, with a little boy. "Sam!" she ushered him over. "There you are!"

"Hello MaryLou, and…?" Sam trailed off, not knowing the little boy.

"Liall!" the boy shouts. Sam studies the boy; one missing front tooth, black buzz cut hair, and beautiful dark eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Sam says. "So, where is the group?"

"Right back here," MaryLou leads the two men back into a plain room, with stained glass windows. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

Sam started off the lesson with learning each other's names. Siblings Kayla and Kyle, Naomi and John, Michaela, Lauren, Tyler, Parker, and of course, Liall made the group. "Okay," Sam claps his hands together. "Does anyone know how to play guitar?" Kyle and Lauren raise their hands slowly, and the gesture makes Sam nervous. Only two people know how to play.

"My brother taught me," Lauren announces proudly. Sam smiles, thinking of the day that Sam's brother showed him his guitar skills.

"I learned from Youtube," Kyle tells him.

Sam then instructs the two to play something, and they both strum along as Lauren sings 'Eyes Open' by Taylor Swift. Sam's in complete awe and can't speak. Maybe this 'job' is an opportunity for these kids to show their real talents.

* * *

><p>"These kids are really talented!" Sam gushes to Mercedes. His girlfriend genuinely smiles, and puts down two cups at the table. "Lauren, the girl with the blond hair with the feather? She has an amazing voice, and Kyle harmonizes her voice."<p>

Mercedes laughs and shakes her head. "That's awesome Sam," she shouts. Maybe she was being a bad girlfriend by telling him that he needed a real job with money.

"These kids learn quickly, too." Sam finishes.

"You're like Mister Schue…"

"And is that a bad thing?"

"Nope, not at all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review? And go submit your feelings towards which storyline you like best in 'Preggers.' .com - follow me. **


	32. Kurt's Big Move

**A/N: I can't tell you how bad I was crying yesterday. When Glee came on, I started bawling my eyes out. From laughter, and from the realization that my favorite characters are graduating next week… I cried. I was a fan from the day the show aired, and I'm going to be a fan until the show is done for! The first episode was so, so funny, and the second episode was so, so sad. **

**QUINN AND PUCK FOR DA WIN, NEXT WEEK! **

**Disclaimer: **Merp. I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>"I like the blue blanket better," Rachel murmurs, picking up a blue and a yellow blanket swab. She holds them between a dark wood and a white crib in the middle of Pottery Barn for kids. Kurt hisses.<p>

"Yellow," he demands.  
>"Why do you like yellow?"<p>

"Because yellow is so calm, and is a nice color." He tells her. "Blue is the color of Neanderthals."

Rachel shakes her head, "But blue is the color for boys. I want my baby Christopher's room to be blue." Rachel stomps her foot down, demandingly. "And I want that white crib!"

"Dark wood," Kurt seethes.

"White."  
>"Dark wood."<p>

"White!"

To end the fight, a lady wearing black pumps, a black skirt, and a black blazer, with white hair, comes running over frantically. "Can I help you two with something," she asks in a faux nice voice. "Can I _please_ help you with something?"

"Yes," Rachel says. "Which color is better for a boy, and with which crib?"

The lady, whose name tag proclaims her as 'Kelly,' blinks a few times, then puts her fingers on her chin, contemplating. She hums silently, as she moves each blanket swab around; trying to see which one she likes best.

"I don't know. I like the yellow because it's so calm, but I like the blue because it's the symbol color for boys," Kelly tells the two. "As for cribs, I like both. But if I had to choose, it would be the blue with white."

"Ugh," Kurt sounds.

"_Thank you,_" Rachel shook Kelly's hand, and then waved her off.

_Rachel has decorating sense? _Kurt takes in. _What has the world come to?_

* * *

><p>With blue curtains, and blue blankets, the two make their way around the corner in Rachel's room where the baby will be sleeping. It's not a large space, maybe a little larger than a small bathroom. Kurt is shocked at the audacity of Rachel and Finn, to put their son in a corner.<p>

Nobody puts Kurt's nephew in the corner…

"Are you absolutely sure that you want this to be the room that Christopher sleeps in?" he asks. "Because with the height and weight of Finn, baby might be bigger than this space." He shakes his head, as Rachel nods.

"It's the only place in this apartment," Rachel tells him "Finn and I, although we want to, we can't afford another apartment."

"I can move out," Kurt offers. He really wants to, too. He hates his room, and its small space. Besides, Rachel and Finn _are_ the ones that actually bought the apartment. Kurt has a lady friend from NYADA that needs a roommate.

"That's awfully nice of you Kurt," Rachel explains. "But I can't ask you to move out."

"Please I want to," Kurt says. Besides the bigger space, and living with a friend, the apartment is closer to shopping! "I can be out by Friday if you want me too." Friday was five days away, and Kurt hoped that Rachel would scream 'yes.'

"Okay, Kurt… only if you want to."

"I do, I do!"

* * *

><p>That week, after Kurt's early classes, he'd come home and pack a little up every day. He'd call Blaine, who promised he'd come out to help Kurt redecorate. Finn seemed to be completely oblivious of the situation, as he would sit at the counter, practicing lines for a play, or eating cereal.<br>Finally, Friday fast approached, and Kurt was putting all his boxes into the back of a rental van. "Are you sure about this, Kurt?" Rachel asks.

"Yes," he snaps. "You need your space, and I need mine."

"This girl, is she nice?" Rachel questions him.

"Her names Isabella and she's a fashionista." Kurt sighs. "I don't know what could be more fantabulous than a fashionista."

Rachel shakes her head, and says nothing. "Well, good bye Kurt!" She's on the verge of tears, due to hormones, and Kurt can't help but want to strangle her.  
>"I'll come over every day to check on you," he tells her. "Promise."<p>

"Promise?" he nods. "Okay, bye Kurt."

"Bye Barbara!"

When Kurt arrived at his new house, Isabella was outside, nursing two mugs in her hands. Her blond curls bounced as she ran into his arms, splashing hot liquid out of one of the cups. "Here," she hands one of the cups to him. "It's coffee. We'll need it if we're going to unpack all that." She points to the boxes.  
>"Thanks," Kurt thanks as he takes a sip. It tastes like Heaven, nothing compared to Rachel Berry-Hudson's coffee. That stuff was nasty.<p>

The two friends made their way box through box, laughing at random little things, with Lady Gaga blasting through the home-theater speakers. Isabella's apartment was nice, and big. Kurt, in mind, thanks whoever made Isabella rich, because this apartment must've been expensive.

"So do you have a schedule?" Kurt asks. Isabella raises her light eyebrows in question. "Like, a schedule or certain rules that I must follow. When I can use the bathroom, when I can cook, when can I watch television? Anything?" Isabella simply shakes her head.  
>In his old apartment, Kurt could only use the bathroom when he woke up, when he came home from school, and before bed. Rachel was obsessive about that kind of thing, but Isabella was laid back.<p>

"Kurt, this is your home now!" Isabella squeals. "Do what you want, when you want."

Kurt might actually love this place, even after two hours of being settled in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really want mozzarella sticks. I'm sorry; I just had to say that. **

**Review?**


	33. The Unholy Trinity

**A/N: At meh daddies! Ugh, who watches Grey's Anatomy? I have a rant at the end of this, so if you didn't watch last nights episode, or you don't watch it, you don't have to read it. **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, yo.

**I also mention Grey's Anatomy in the chapter, too. And remember, I don't know much about the whole pregnancy and months thing, so don't kill me.**

* * *

><p>Ever since Quinn came into the picture, Puck's been happier, Britney is bubblier, and Santana is nicer. Maybe it's the fact that Quinn made the Unholy Trinity, or that she's pregnant, but she made the room she walked into a little brighter. And that's tough to say with Britney around.<p>

"Can I name the boy?" Britney asks one day. She's moving her hands across Quinn's stomach, and she giggles.

"No," Quinn tells her. "Puck and I have the names picked out already." Britney frowns, and sticks out her bottom lip in a sad fashion. "But you can name the dog we get when the twins are older." Quinn felt bad for the girl, and made it up to her.

"Really?" Britney sits up straighter and smiles as she hears the news.

"Absolutely."

Santana, who wants to gag at the niceness, actually smiles. She's really happy that Puck's happy, and that Quinn is too. It's also great to see Britney all pepped up about the whole thing. The Latino fights the urge to say something about alien babies, and returns her focus back to Grey's Anatomy.

"Why'd Lexie have to die?" she screams. "Mark admits his undying love for her, and she admits her love for him… and then BAM! She's dead!" Santana's on the verge of heartbreak, and stops herself from crying. "Some writer is going to get a strongly worded letter.

Quinn and Britney look at her with amused expressions. Britney kisses her girlfriend's temple, before going back to Quinn. "Are the babies kicking?" she asks.

"Oooh yes, Britt," Quinn responds before another kick comes. "See, I think that's Liam." She takes Britney's right hand, and places it where her son in frequently kicking.

"That's definitely Liam!"

Santana is in complete awe with the whole situation that she completely toned out her show. She was a complete bitch to Quinn in high school, and even fought her. Why did she even hate her? Santana wonders. Quinn's a great, talented girl who isn't selfish at all. The green eyed girl is keeping her love children in her stomach for nine months, for crying out loud.

It doesn't make Quinn look good. To be honest, the second time Santana found out that her friend was pregnant, she was extremely mad. Maybe not at Quinn, Santana realizes, but more at Puck for ruining the girl's life… twice.

"Santana," Britney's voice breaks Santana from her daze. "Do you want to feel Liam's little feet?"

Santana nods her head, still in a fog. "O-okay." She walks from her spot on the couch, and moves forward Quinn. The girl smiles a small smile, but its there. Quinn takes Santana's tanned colored hand and places it on her enlarged stomach. One…two…three tiny kicks against Quinn's skin vibrates onto Santana.

"Did you feel him?" Quinn asks.  
>"Yeah," Santana answers quietly. "How did you know I was Liam?"<p>

"I have a feeling," she tells Santana proudly. "I think Liam's farther down that Charlotte. The kicks are coming down from closer to my pelvis." Santana smiles fondly. "I have a question for you, Santana…. Do you want to be Liam's Godmother?"

Santana doesn't answer, and her eyes fill with tears again. "I know it's early," Quinn continues. "But I really needed to ask you. And Britt? Will you be Charlotte's?" The two girlfriends nod and jump into Quinn's arms.

"Don't cry, Quinn!" A teary Britney shouts. "You're going to make a Niagara Falls out of my tear ducts!"

"You guys just mean so much to me, and—"

"Of course we will, Q." Santana cuts her friend off before she can cry more. "Of course we will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go guys. I'm wrote this so fast because I'm going out soon. IDK if I already wrote who would be the Godparents, but if I did, disregard anything that has to do with the twins Godparents. **

**Now for my rant:**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE LEXIE DIED! I was so damn mad. Like you cant have Mark admit his love, and then her to the same, just to have her die. It's ridic. I'm never watching the show ever again, because Lexie was my favorite character. **

luckylittleirish is my tumblr name, guise. Follow me. : )


	34. The Fear of Messing Up

****Rachel's almost six and a half months, and Quinn's five months. I have horrible timing. **

Later on in the week, Finn and Rachel snuggle up close together. The heat in the apartment blew, and won't be fixed for another three days. To keep warm, the couple hug each other under two Snuggies.

"Finn," Rachel whispers. "This is ridiculous." She's tired, cold, and hungry, but yet she's laughing. Finn doesn't answer, and keeps his eyes on the television in front of them. "Finn!" This time, Rachel shouted.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Rach… there was a commercial about diapers," Finn told her. That's what been bothering Rachel, the only thing Finn could think about was the baby. Finn can't fulfill Rachel's needs because it might hurt the baby. Finn won't let Rachel eat spiced greens because it might hurt the baby. Finn thinks that Rachel should sleep on her back, because if she sleeps on her side… it might hurt the baby.

Rachel Barbara Berry was always a prepared person. She always had the right equipment or necessities if anything were to happen. Like, for instance, back during Sophomore year at Nationals when Quinn went in labor… Rachel had a pack full of stuff. Stuff that included towels, scissors, a safety clip/pin, a scoopy thing, and a map of the building to the nearest place where hot water could be.

See, Rachel was always prepared.

What she wasn't prepared for was her husband being baby crazy. Which, she does get where the craziness is coming from. Finn wants to be the best dad he can be because he grew up without one, and blah blah blah. Well I grew up without a mother, Rachel wants to shout.

"Finn," Rachel says again. "What are we going to do?"

"About what?" Finn's confused as can be. "The air conditioner is going to be fixed in three days…"

"No! About the baby, I don't want to mess the child up."  
>"Huh? Why would you say something like that?" Finn reassures her. "You're going to be the best mother ever, and I, the best father."<p>

"That's what I'm scared about," Rachel confesses. "What if we're not good enough, or what if we're too good. I'm scared that you'll be the one that Christopher goes to, because lately, you know so much about babies and kids!"

Finn stares at his bride with sadness and pity. He doesn't have a chance to speak before she continues, "When we're out in public with little Topher, and he cries, what if he wants you more than me? I'm going to be standing on the street looking like a jackass bad mom! I don't want to be the mom that does nothing while—"

"Rachel!" Finn shouts, cutting her off. "You're not going to be the bad mom that you think you'll be. In fact, I think you'll be the best mom ever. You'll be able to put down Topher faster than every other mom, because of your perfect lullabies. If anyone's going to be bad or mess up our child, it'll be me."

Rachel giggles, and lets her tears diminish. "You're not going to be bad," Rachel whispers. "I'm probably going to make the child go deaf by my loud voice."

"Doubt it," Finn says quickly. "If Topher gets a little messed up along the way, then we'll both take blame."

Rachel's growing fears of being a bad mom shrivel up like weeds in the baking sun. She doesn't think that Christopher's going to be messed up, anymore. With two amazing parents, what could possibly ever go wrong?

* * *

><p>The next day, Finn and Rachel continue shopping for their coming son. They go to Old Navy and Gap Kids, and the two can't help but to laugh at the thought of Kurt being here with them right now. Again, they wouldn't want Christopher to be dolled up in little materialistic 'Kurt' clothing.<p>

"What to you think of this?" Rachel asks, holding up a shirt that says 'Chick Magnet.' Finn scrunches his face up in disgust. Of course, Rachel's kidding, but the shirt was not to be worn by Christopher.

"We should buy that for Liam," Finn says. Rachel falls into a fit of laughter, and is hissed or stared at by strangers. Finn could imagine Quinn and Puck shopping right now, and then Puck spotting the shirt. He'd probably sneak it in with the pile of clothes because Quinn would think it's ridiculous.

At the check out counter, the two encounter a friendly cashier. Her name tag reads Rebecca, and she has short red hair. "How far along are you?" Rebecca asks.

"Almost six and a half," Rachel tells her, looking back up to Finn and smiling. "We can't wait until this little one," she places her hands on her belly. "…comes out."

"This might be strange to say," Rebecca pauses. "But you two make the cutest couple. Congratulations on the baby, by the way."

"Thanks," Finn murmurs shyly. He retrieves the bag from Rebecca's hand, and then wave goodbye. Rachel and he turn on their heels, and walk through the door.

"That was nice," Rachel says after a while of walking.  
>"That woman knows how to tell the truth," says Finn.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know why I can't write longer chapters. Like, OMG! I have a bunch of storylines for each character in my head right now, and if you have any ideas or suggestions, give 'em to meh! I don't think I got Rachel's timing for pregnancy right, but whateva. **

**I just really wanted to type this really fast. I had something else to say, but I forgot it. LLN**

**Review?**


	35. Pregnancy Hormones

**A/N: OMG, OMG! I HATED THE SEASON FINALE OF GLEE! I'm so happy that Quinn and Puck finally realized their feelings, but the ending was horrible AF. It leaves you with so many unanswered questions, and rawr, I'm mad. **

**Sorry I haven't been updating, y'all. My schedule is beyond hectic, and I know it seems like I have an excuse every time, but my life is crazy. I get up, eat if I have a chance, go to home school, come home, eat, go to my mom's classroom, do school work, come home, gymnastics, come home, take a shower, then sleep. I normally am home at eight, but that's when all my shows are on. **

**Disclaimer: **I own noffin'.

**BTDubs, this is really short. I felt bad for not updating lately, so I quickly typed this up.**

"...sigh," Quinn breathed. She looked over at Puck with big eyes, and flirtatiously blinked. Puck, however, paid no attention and returned to MW3. "Sigh," she tried again. "Puck!"

The man jumped and looked at her. "Quinn, can't you see that I am trying to play Modern Warfare?"

"Sorry," she said is a mocking tone. "Sorry that I want to spend time with my fiancée."

Puck dropped the game controller. He clicked the TV remote off, and then turned to his pregnant soon-to-be-bride. "Okay," he said shrugging. "What do you want to do?"

* * *

><p>'What do you want to do?' turned out to be the worst questionsuggestion…ever. Quinn thinks that since he knocked her up not once… but twice, that Puck should take her out shopping and to the spa.

The Quinn Fabray that Puck knows, even though rich, is not a snob. Guess pregnancy can change a person, eh? Noah was all excited about finally being able to go shopping for the babies, but no! It was all about their wedding!  
>Tulips… no. Sunflowers… no. Red roses… no. The flowers had to be yellow roses. Only yellow roses. It doesn't even makes sense to Puck, because if the wedding is in February, wouldn't it be better if the roses were red?<p>

Then came the bridesmaid's dresses. The bridesmaids aren't even here, and Quinn's making a fuss out of it. Rachel, Britney, and Santana are going to be the only bridesmaids, and you know how those three girls are. If they don't like the dress, than they will tell you. And with Quinn's pregnancy hormones, the opinions are not exactly welcomed.

Rachel will complain about how it makes her nose look bigger. Santana will complain the dresses are ugly. And Britney, dear Britney will make a cat reference. 'It reminds me of Lord Tubbington's first mouse he caught… it looked like chopped liver," she might say.

So when Puck told Quinn that they should hold off, and wait for the three, Quinn had a crying meltdown.

"Bbbbut, I jjjjust want my wwwwedding to be ppperfect, Puck!" she screams. "I don't wwwant a tttrainwreck wedding, and like Rachel say: You can never be tttoo pppprepared!"

A twinge of guilt gloomed over Puck right after. He did knock the poor girl up, anyway. "Okay, I'm sorry!" he begged. "And the dresses I like best are the ones with the flower embroidery."

* * *

><p>When the couple got home that afternoon, Quinn carried a sample of the bridesmaids dress. It was a nice, calm yellow… nothing too flashy.<p>

"What's in your hand, Curly Q?" Britney asks. She circles around the bag, like a dog with new groceries on the floor.

"The bridesmaids dress!"

Britney jumps excitedly, anticipating what she will be able to wear. Quinn unzips the bag slowly, and pulls out the black hanger with the dress. "…tada!" Quinn shouts.

Britney claps her hands, and Santana nearly falls over.

"Q, these dresses are so ugly!"

"They kind of remind me of Lord Tubbington's mouse… it looked like chopped liver."

Puck called it. He really did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ladies, gentlemen, I am so sorry. I almost fell asleep at the laptop... and urghh. I PROMISE that by Friday, I will update. At least Friday or Saturday. Review?**


	36. Authors Note Two

**A/N: Real fast update here. **

**This week, I won't be able to update at all. This is just an author's note chapter. Don't be mad at me please! I have AP exams this week, thus making my schedule for updating difficult. I'm so, so sorry.**

**Next week, however, I will be able to update. And that's a promise. **

**I went to Florida with my dad to look at houses, and then hurricane Beryl came and we wanted to get out of there. And that's why I couldn't update. Also because I didn't feel like it, but whatever. **

**I will be getting the first few chapters of the pregnancy story soon, so review that. I seriously love you all, and I'm so sorry once again. **

**-Alexandria. **

**Hey! I got a twitter, so if you want to follow me: **

**aluckyirish.**

**And if you can't find that: Alexandria Agron. **

**No, Agron is not my last name, it's the actress' but I didn't want to post my real name. **

**Tumblr:**

**luckylittleirish(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**I might be changing my penname too, so be aware. **


	37. The Skype Date

**A/N: FORMER NAME: YoungBlondeAndPretty. **

**Disclaimer: **Merp. I don't own nothin', especially Glee.

* * *

><p>This is it, the moment everyone had been waiting for.<p>

The moment of joy, laughter, jokes, and tears. The moment that you can finally see your best friend's face after forever of not seeing them; even if you hadn't seen them in like, two weeks. The moment that the Old New Directions skype each other.

Five different pennames popped up on screen. **BritneySPierce, bigandfabulous, sharkfinn, datkoolkid123, **and **mikeisasian** all popped onto the others' screens. Each person clicked the other four names.

"Blaine!" Kurt immediately squealed upon seeing his boyfriends face. He smiled the biggest smile he could muster, and Kurt let a few tears fall down his stretched out face. "Oh and you too, guys!" he called after a moment. "I miss you guys so much!"

"We miss you too Kurt," the others hollered.

After a few moments of taking in each other's faces, Santana finally spoke up. "So Mike, haven't heard from you in forever!" she said. "How's school."

Mike laughed, "School's great, really. I've been super busy with my studies and classes that I haven't had a chance to call or anything," he told all his friends. "I'm really sorry, and don't think that I forgot about you guys, 'cause I didn't. The only people I've called are my parents, Tina, and Puck after I heard about Quinn."

"Speaking of Quinn, how are you?" Mercedes asked. The singer sat next to Sam, on their terrace.

"I'm great thanks!" Quinn said. "I look like a whale, though. These twins will be the death of me, I swear."

"Shut up Q, you look great for a six month pregnant lady." Santana whispered. "You're practically glowing." The Latino turned her focus back to the camera. "You too, Hobbit."

Santana was referring to Rachel, who _was_ really glowing.

Rachel had her hair filled with glitter, and her face looked like it just came out car wax. "Thanks, Santana." Rachel was befuddled by the Latino's kind words, even though it didn't come out so nice.

"Yeah, she looks great," Finn agreed. "Rachel started a daily regimen up until Quinn and Puck's wedding." At his words, Puck looked down at the table he, Quinn, and Santana sat at.

"Yeah when is the wedding, again?" Blaine asked. "I kind of lost my invite."

"One and a half months from now," a voice came from behind the three people at Ohio State. Britney's bubbly self appeared on screen, and everyone said 'hi.' "Britney S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray's and Noah Puckerman's wedding planner." She flashed her bright white teeth, and held up a pink binder.

"Ugh!" an appalled sound came from Kurt's throat. "I thought I was your wedding planner!"

"I didn't hire Brit as my wedding planner," Quinn snapped. "I told her that she could help me pick out dresses." She quirked her head to her left a little. Quinn put on a resentful tone, "because some people didn't like the dresses I chose…"

The comment was directed to Quinn's roommates and fiancée.

"…anyways, how is everybody?" Artie tried to redirect the mood. "Before anyone says anything, I'm great… and I have a girlfriend." He paused, but continued before anyone could speak up. "Her name's Celeste, and she's a Cheerio in the glee club. She's really smart, and funny, and talented… and I really like her."

"She's all he can talk about!" Tina groaned.

"Well, Mike's all you can talk about!" Artie retorted.

"Yeah, but only because I haven't seen him in forever!"

"So?"

"So," Tina said. "I love him."  
>"And I love Celeste," Artie backpedaled.<p>

That conversation was done for. Rachel cleared her throat,

"So, all of you know that I'm Jewish…"  
>"Oh really?" Santana sarcastically remarked. "Never would have guessed, Jew Nose."<p>

"As I was saying," Rachel continued. "I normally wouldn't have 'Godparents,' but since Finn is Christian…"

"Puck and Quinn will you be the Godparents?" Finn blurted.

Finn originally wanted Mr. Schue and maybe Miss. Pillsbury to be the Godparents, but he hasn't been in contact with them in forever. He was hesitant about it at first, considering the many times that Quinn and Puck had screwed him over, but hey, they're close to him.

Sam was completely out of it, and then jumped at the words. "What about me?" he shouted. "I'm awesomer than Puck!"

"It's just that, ugh, Rachel kind of chose them," Finn told him. "I personally didn't want Christopher to have Godparents… because y'know. I don't do my religion, and Rach is Jewish."

"But Puck is a Jew," Sam said, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I give up. I don't know how this stuff works."

Everyone just shrugged it off. Nobody realized that Kurt and Blaine were completely silent, as well as Tina and Mike. Mercedes finally pointed it out, and it turned out that they were staring at their partner.

"Whackos," Britney murmured.

Another hour passed. After the serious talk, the group loosened up. There was a contest of the bigger baby bump, and a contest of the biggest muscles. Quinn had won for the bump, and Mike had won for the muscles. The guys had all ran off to get something, and returned with beer.

Turns out, a regular Skype chat turned into a Skype party.

No matter where you are in the world, no matter the distance, or situation… there's never no time NOT to spend with friends. _Does_ high school _really _ever_ end?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I started bawling my eyes out while writing this chapter. 'Lost and Found' by Katie Herzig came on my shuffle, and I started thinking about the season finale. Puck and Quinn hits the heart, bro. It's just really sad to think about not seeing the people you grew up with after high school. Especially if you were like, family. **

**I really needed to type up a chapter. It's really crappy, and I am so sorry. School's out for me, and I can finally write. Yay for everyone! **

**My apologizes on any mistakes, and confusion. I'm blonde and have the biggest blonde moments. **

**Also, SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY for not updating in forever. **

**Mwah, Mwah. **


	38. One Thing

**A/N: Don't own Glee, nor do I own One Direction's 'One Thing.' Don't sue please. :)**

* * *

><p>"Sam?" a quiet voice calls out. Sam turns around from the papers he has on his desk, and smiles,<p>

"Hello, Tyler," Sam says. "Can I help you with something?" Tyler smiles a timid smile, before taking a few steps forward. "You can take a seat if you'd like." The boy nods, before sitting down in the red leather.

"Can I ask you something?" Tyler asks after a moment of waiting. Sam nods. "I am good at singing?"

"Yes," Sam answers slowly.  
>"Really?" Sam nods again.<p>

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"I think that Parker and everyone else are better than me," Tyler admits. "I can barley play guitar, and I- I…" he trails off. "I kind of want to quit."

Sam takes a few steady breaths before saying anything. Tyler is an amazing singer, for an fourteen year old, and he _can_ play guitar. This couldn't be about singing or skill, Sam thinks.  
>"What's the real reason?" Sam demands. When Tyler doesn't answer, Sam takes a different approach. "Do you have a crush on someone?" Tyler blushes, and Sam smiles. "Who is it?"<p>

"Michaela," Tyler mumbles. Ahh, Michaela Dupree, a brunette fourteen year-old with big, green eyes. She's a pewee cheerleader for local sports association, and she has an AMAZING voice.

"She's cute," Sam smirks.

"Yeah, she is…"  
>"So ask her out!" Sam shouts. Tyler sinks back into the chair and his face reddens. "What's wrong, Ty?"<p>

"I can't talk to girls," he mumbles.

Sam sighs. What can Tyler do to impress Michaela? The kid can't dance, Tyler's like a mini-Finn Hudson for Pete's Sake. _Think of something Sam! _he shouts at himself. Sam's mind wanders to high school, and he thinks of Puck.

Quinn, when Sam was dating her, told him about Puck singing to Rachel to win her over. It, sorta-kinda worked. Tyler can certainly sing, and Sam could maybe play guitar. If anything wins over a girl, it's singing.

* * *

><p>The next day, during lessons, Tyler stood from his seat and walked slowly over to Sam. Sam put a hand on the brunette boys shoulder, and smiled reassuringly.<p>

"So, this is… erm, for someone…" Tyler tells the group nervously.

He takes a few deep breaths, as does Sam. Tyler nods his head, signaling for Sam to start playing guitar.

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_ _I can't ever be brave_

_'Cause you make my heart race_  
><em>Shot me out of the sky<em>

_You're my kryptonite_

**(A/N: song continued, don't feel like editing copy&paste.)**

At the end of the song, everyone was in complete awe by Tyler's singing. He sang the acoustic version amazingly. He stepped down from the stool, and in front of Michaela.

"Michaela, will you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes fill with tears, and she nods. "Yes, Tyler!" she squeals as she stands up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>"'Cedes, I am just so amazed by Tyler!" Sam rants. "This kid has some serious balls, and wow…"<p>

"Reminds me of you," she tells him.

"How so?" he questions.

"Well, you sang to me… and won my heart."

Sam laughs and ducks his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, that's the best move I've ever made."

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated, in what seems like… forever! I might be moving to Florida with my dad, and we went looking for houses, while visiting my family. They're on summer; I'm on summer… so, yeah. I don't really have an excuse on this one… I didn't feel like typing, I guess. **

**Thanks for reading! Love you, **

**Alexandria.**


	39. The Date

**A/N: Like every other chapter, this one kind of sucks. :/ xOxalexis8, I know… I wish some guy had the balls to serenade me. But oh well, this is the 21st century… the sweetest thing men do now-a-days is send you a text or ask you to make them a 'sammich.' **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. Mer.

* * *

><p>With Quinn and Puck on full baby mode, all Santana and Britney wanted to do was get out of the house, and have a date night. Besides the incoming baby, the two girls have had no time alone with school and cheerleading. When Quinn suggested that the two go have a date night, they jumped at the chance.<p>

"Are you ready, Brit?" Santana hollers from across the apartment. She quickly places an earring back to her earring, and places a high heel on her left foot. "We have reservations at seven!"

"What time is it?" Britney asks back. "I can't tell the hands on the clock!"

Santana shouts back with a mean, "Six-thirty-two!"

Britney appears from the two girls' bedroom, dresses in a black lace skirt that comes to her mid thigh, and a purple blouse. Her feet are decked up in—remember this is Britney—sparkly ruby red heels. Santana wearing a signature Santana dress; a tight red quarter sleeved, and black pumps. Her lips are cherry red.

"You look hot," Santana coos in awe. "Nice heels, boo."

"Thanks… but you look delicious," the blonde winks.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the two walk with interlinked pinkies, into a fancy one-of-a-kind restaurant called <em>"Giuseppe's.'<em> A maître d' with blue-black hair guides the girls to a round, white linen table cloth table. "Your waitress will be here soon," she tells them.

"Thanks!" Santana says. Something about finally getting alone with Britney makes Santana… bubbly. The blonde stares at the menu intently, sounding out the fancy words as best as she can. She looks up for a moment, and flashes a smile at Santana.

"I'm really glad we're getting some alone time," Santana tells her. "We haven't had a date night in what seems like forever, yeah?" Britney's still fixated on the menu, but Santana can tell that she's smiling. "You look absolutely stunning tonight."

"Thanks…" Britney murmurs uneasily.

"Is something wrong, boo?"

Britney stays quiet for a moment before answering. "It's just… why aren't you made at me for cheating on you? I know this was months ago, but… why?"

"Because… it's just that I love you so much," Santana explains. "My love for you can look over some mistake that you made." A scoff comes from behind Santana, and both the girls look behind her.

A blonde lady with a clean bob sits with pursed lips. She's staring at them with evil eyes and a martini in hand. She's sitting alone, but it looks like her partner at the table went somewhere, considering the used napkin and wine glass.

"Can I help you…?" she speaks with a surly tone that makes Santana want to punch her. The Latino growls, and puts on a fake sweet smile.

"The question is… can I help _you?_" her voice is bitter, angry. The lady crosses her arms slyly. "Do you have a problem with me and my girlfriend, or are you just naturally crusty towards couples?" The lady scrunches her eyebrows. "Is it because you don't like gays, or is the fact that nobody likes you because you have your head shoved up your ass?"

"People like you belong in prison," she speaks. "The fact that you're an illegal alien, as in a border hopper… and that you're… a lesbian just screams 'put me in jail!'"

"That's not very nice," Britney adds her sense into the dispute. Santana slowly stands, first unsure of what to do, and then she gets angry and walks over to the table. The blonde tries to catch her girlfriend's wrist, but it's futile… when Santana's angry, there's no stopping her.

Santana wastes no time to tell the bitch off, "I don't know what kind of nerve you have thinking you can speak to me like that, bitch!" she screams. "I'm a human being, since the fifties my family has lived in America… and I'm a proud Latino Lesbian!"

The maitre d' and a few other workers dressed in white and black come running over, right as the blonde lady smacks Santana across the face. "Hell, nawh," Santana screeches as she wraps her hands around the lady's neck. An onlooker, a muscular man who looks like he just got off the set of Jersey Shore, restrains Santana.

"Somebody call the cops," the lady screams. Her partner comes back. "Paul, call my attorney!"

"Olivia, calm down… going to court won't do anything." Her partner, Paul, tells her.

"No Paul," Santana says, matching Olivia's sass. "I want to take this bitch to court." She walks back to hers and Britney's table, and grabs her hand. "C'mon, Brit. We're going to go find a lawyer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, loves! Review, review, review! **

**The next chapter shall be up soon! It will include the Glee gang, coming to Santana's defense. So, yeah! **

**READ: Okay, this TNF is a story that kind of got me warmed up. I'm going to be writing the pregnancy story soon, and in the mean time, I'm going to be writing different ship oneshots and stuff like that. This story isn't all that great, in my opinion, but I've advanced in writing... and its not showing in this story. I'll be continuing. **

**Do you want to know what my sister's boyfriend said to her when she found him cheating? **

"Who cares if I got caught…? So what I got caught…? I'm just having fun, I don't care that you see…?" he's an ass, and Nicolette was heartbroken. Men, I swear.

**Follow me on twitter, Babes; **luckylittleirish.-.

add tumblr to the url where the dashes are and com after the second dot.

**Love you readers and reviewers,**

**Alexandria. **


	40. Shit Goes Down During Trial

**A/N: hey, hey, hey! This chapter is going to be kind of rushed, 'cause I haven't watched Law & Order in forever… and I kind of forgot how the justice system works and court and stuff. **

**To the anon: Thank you SOOOOO much, sweetie! That kind of review literally makes my life, and I can't thank you enough. xOxalexis8, I know girl, I hate people like that so much. **

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit, I'm shitting my pants!" Santana hisses into Tina's ear. The two are sitting in the next to each other before court starts. Tina smiles reassuringly and pets her friends head.<p>

"I'm shitting my pants along with you, babe," she tells her quietly. The two girls, Britney, Quinn, Puck, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Artie, Mercedes, and Sam are all gathered in a large courthouse, awaiting trial. Santana is hoping that the blonde bimbo that decided to take a swing at her would get at least a few months or years in jail for assault.

She taps her heels impatiently on the shiny linoleum, thinking of everything that could happen to _her_ if she doesn't do this thing right. She thinks about gay rights, and the fact that she doesn't know if it's legalized in the state of Ohio. What the heck would happen if she lost the case?

Santana shakes it off, not wanting to think about it anymore. She looks over to her group of happy friends; Blaine and Kurt are talking happily to Quinn and Mercedes, Finn and Rachel laugh at an impersonation that Sam just did, Britney and Mike do the robot in a corner… she had to win the case.

A lady with long curled hair walks out of a room, and into the hallway. She's wearing a classic lawyer suit: black pinstriped blazer with a matching skirt, black heels, and a red silk shirt. "Santana? We're ready for you," she announces. The group walks into the courtroom nervously.

The judge, Judge Harold, sits on top of the stands all official-like. The whole entire setting with the people in the stands (she doesn't remember if there's a more official term), the lawyers sitting up at front, and that blonde bitch of a lady sitting all pretty like with a smirk that screams I'm-better-than-you. Santana wanted to run.

Of course, like any other trial, it starts off with the oath that Santana wasn't paying attention too. A few witnesses come up to the stand, and then Santana is summoned. She glances back nervously to her friends; Britney, Kurt, and Artie give her a thumbs up and a smile.

"Santana, can you please tell the court what happened the night that you were allegedly assaulted by Mrs. Banner?" _Oh so that's the bitch's name,_ Santana snickers viciously. "Santana?"

"Oh right sorry, sir," Santana apologizes for her lost mind. "Well, my girlfriend, Britney and I, wanted to go out to dinner… so we did. When we entered the restaurant, we were given amazing service. We started talking, and then Mrs._ Banner_ decides to be a bitch and snicker," she states, adding emphasis on Banner. "I was being the kindest I could be, considering Mrs. Banner's rude little bitchiness toward the gay."

She pauses, then continues, "I was about to sit down, but no! Mrs. Banner slapped me across the face… so then I did the best thing; I slapped her back. That is the story."

The lawyers face was plastered with a fish face. He was contemplating something. "And why would you slap back Mrs. Banner if you knew that it was assault?"

"Because… because," Santana fumbles for words. "Listen, my parents told me when I was growing up, to defend myself when worst comes to worst. That was worst. I didn't make the first hit; I didn't start the fight… I was simply standing up for my rights as a citizen of the United States, and my rights as a human. That's what I believe in, gay rights, so I stood up for beliefs when someone tried to change me."

Hashtag… WINNING!

_The court seems to be buying this shit… damn I would be the best actress ever! _Santana mentally fist pumps the air. The other lawyer takes a seat. Santana is summoned off stand, and to the chairs.

Mrs. Banner takes stand, and she flashes a smile. "Mrs. Banner," Santana's lawyer begins. "In your police report, you say that Miss. Lopez brought on the attack? Can you please tell us your story?"

Mrs. Bitchner nods politely, "I was having an amazing dinner with my husband, and then those two girls decide to come in. I didn't mean to overhear, but I couldn't help it… they were talking about cheating on each other and stuff… juicy gossip," she tells the court. "Then I giggle at something one of them had said, 'cause it was beyond hilar."

She pushes back her hair, and takes a moment to tame her fake smile. "Miss Lopez gets pissed, and then I'm just like 'calm down,' but she wouldn't listen!" Her voice was like a valley school girl's. "I was protecting myself because I was terrified for my life… like, there was a knife right next to her! So I did what my instincts told me to do, and I slapped her."

"So you admit to making the first hit?" Santana's lawyer chuckles, "You do realize that you just admitted to assault?"

Mrs. Banner's smile fades. Santana thinks that Mrs. Banner thought that if she played all goody-goody, then she'd win the case. Is that bitch stupid or what?

Judge Harold strikes his gabble. "Mrs. Banner will be spend nine months in jail for assault, case dismissed."

Santana literally jumps out of her seat, and into her friend's bug group hug. Britney falls into a fit of tears, and so does the preggo's, Rachel and Quinn. "Why are you guys crying?" Santana asks through her tears.

"Because," Rachel says.

"It's just such an amazing ending to such a bad story!" Quinn cries.

Santana realized something that moment; if you belief in something is so strong, anything is possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I ain't good with sap and endings and shit. Oh well, have a nice night readers! Love y'all, and remember… reviews make the birds sing!**

**Alexandria. **


	41. Perfume Mania

**A/N: I made the worst mistake ever; a few chapters ago, Idk when… I said that QUICK's wedding was one-and-a-half months from then. Well, Rachel would've been seven-and-a-half months pregnant, I calculated. Add that up, and it equals nine months. Sorry, I'm kind of... ditzy. **

* * *

><p>Kurt had officially become accustomed to his new life in his new apartment. And he should, 'because it's been like… almost two months. Everything was perfect; he and his roommate, Isabella, had redecorated the whole entire flat to fit to everyone's taste.<p>

He didn't even have to pay rent, because Isabella's parents owned the building. That means more money for shopping! And that was faboo because his new apartment was right next to Forever 21, and Brooks Brothers. Kurt was simply living the dream.

"Kurt," Isabella whines. "Can you please stop spraying that cologne?" The brunette girl was never one for complaining; but Kurt was pissing her off!

"Oh, Bella dear," Kurt says. "It isn't cologne… its perfume!" He throws his hands up in excitement. Perfume had many more varieties of scents compared to cologne. Kurt sensed Isabella's prissiness. "Something wrong dear," he asks.

"Yes, Kurt," she answers with sass. "Your perfume is giving me a headache!"

"It's not my fault that our apartment reeks of sweat and throw-up. Maybe you should stop bringing home so many men from bars," Kurt remarks.

"Do you hear yourself, Kurt?" Isabella screams at him. "I'm giving you a nice place to live, with no rent! I'm giving you a handout, and you're not respecting me for it! The least you can do is be considerate of others!"

Kurt puts his hands to his temple, and then puts one in front of his chest to stop his friend from saying more. "I… I can't handle this, Isabella… I thought that you would like the new Victoria's Secret perfume. I was simply trying to improve our standards of smell."

With that, Kurt walks away, grabbing his satchel and scarf… slamming the wooden door on his way out. "You just can't walk out like that, Kurt!" he hears Isabella scream.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was completely at a loss.<p>

He never thought that he'd be crawling to his _brother _and his talent _enemy. _But here he was, standing in front of Finn and Rachel, begging for advice. "I just never thought that Isabella and I would be here… her and I are exactly alike, minus the gender-given parts!"

"Maybe that's the problem." Finn gives. To be honest, he had no clue what he was talking about. Finn was never really great with advice, so… he was just going to sit there like an awkward whale. That is what Rachel called him last week.

"Kurt, I am sorry that you and Isabella are having problems, but," Rachel pauses to find her words. "Maybe your alikeness is the problem. There's just too much of that common interest, and not enough room for diversity. Try to find things that you two don't have in common."

"She doesn't like the perfume that I like," Kurt murmurs.

"Try to find things that you both don't like, but can work together to like?" Finn suggests. Rachel and Kurt look at him with wide-eyes.

"Just ignore him," Rachel tells Kurt, flapping one of her wrists, while the other one rests on her elephant of a stomach. "Kurt, listen, to be truthfully honest… you two sound like an old married couple; fighting at the simplest things. Maybe…"

"Have you seen the baby's nursery?" Finn mindlessly cuts in. Kurt furrows his eyebrows together and shakes his head. "Well," Finn groans, standing up. "Come on." Finn leads his brother and wife where Kurt's old room was.

"Finchel, this is fabulous!" Kurt exclaims in a true sense. Kurt knows interior design, and _this_ was interior design. The walls were a soft blue, a white crib sandwiched between two windows, white furniture was laid at random, and there was a multi-colored blue and tan rug in the center. "Kudos to you two."

"Thanks," Rachel murmurs, playing with an elephant's button eye. "Kurt, we can't thank you enough for moving out… I know that that sounds absolutely horrible, but—"

"No, Rachel… I did it for you guys," Kurt interjects. "Yeah, the space in Isabella's apartment is bigger, but I honestly did it for you two, and my nephew." He smiles happily at the outgrown bump that his nephew sleeps in.

"Kurt, if you ever want to move back in—"

"Rachel!" Finn whispers loudly.

"No, you're right, Finn…" Kurt sadly says. "You two have a child on the way! I'm going to have to make up with Isabella anyways… and I might even have to tone down my life style to fit with Bella's." Kurt sighs, and walks toward the door.

"Thanks for the advice," Kurt continues and waves at them. "You two are going to be amazing parents…" the words felt like fire coming from his throat, but he had to say it.

Then, Kurt swiftly leaves the apartment. He can barely hear Rachel and Finn's conversation, but it's clear enough.

"_I wanted to show him the room so he'll leave…" _Finn says. Kurt lets out a laugh, before walking down the musty hallway.

* * *

><p>When Kurt reaches his and Isabella's door, he takes a moment to think over his words; <em>Isabella, I am so sorry… that you can't handle me. <em>No, that's wrong._ Isabella, it's not my fault- _"This is exactly why I'm gay…" he sighs.

Kurt just summons up the courage, and pushes open the door. "Isabella? I need to talk to you," he calls out. There's silence for a few seconds, and then footsteps sound. "Bella?"

"Kurt," Isabella's face makes an appearance. "I thought that you were so mad, that you decided to move out." She crosses her cardigan-covered arms, and limps down on one leg.

"No," Kurt laughs. "I just went to my brother's… but do you want me to move out?"

"No," Isabella says. She crosses over to Kurt, and wraps him in her embrace. "You're my best friend, Kurt… and so I didn't like your method of making the house smell better? It's just that sometimes, the things you do can be overly… Kurt?"

"Oh my Gaga," Kurt shouts. "I love you!" He kisses her cheeks. "And I'm staying, Rachel and Finn have _no_ sense in style!"

**A/N: Yay, I'm done writing this chapter! My finger broke, and it is very hard to type. : ( Wahhh. **

**I have some depressing news: I will not be able to update until at least 14th or 15th of July… I am going to my hometown in New York, and running the Boiler Maker, and my whole entire family is going to be there. **

**Sorry, dolls. I love you all, though. : )**


End file.
